Premier Adventure
by Elemental-Knowledge
Summary: Andy has lived in Pallet town his whole life. His father is Ash, and mother May. Think it's a perfect life, being the child of the Pokemon Master? Well, you couldn't be more right, until Andy gets a gift on his 15th birthday. It's a Premier Ball containing the Pokemon that will change the Kanto region forever. Rated T for violence and possibly other stuff later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get started, I want to clarify a few things about this story. 1) There very well maybe character death. 2) I warn you, I am a very messed up (CRAZY!) person and can twist the plot like a twist tie.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Andy shot out of bed the moment he realized wasn't dreaming anymore. Andy was fifteen, and now able to go out on his own Pokémon adventure. You see, the law changed from ten year olds going out on adventures because of numerous deaths among the young children.

Andy looked in the mirror and inspected himself. He was a giant for his age, being six-foot. His body was sculpted like a statue; his lightly tan skin ran all over his body. His light brown hair was in the same general shape as Ash's with the colouration of his mother's. He did have something from neither of his parents, a genetic anomaly one might say. Both his eyes were green like a Caterpie's skin.

"Andy!" Ash called from a floor below, "Wake up! You don't want to keep Gary waiting!"

Andy quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He didn't bother grabbing a hat. He grabbed his PokeNav from his desk and bolted downstairs where May greeted him.

"Happy Birthday Andy," she said, handing him his backpack.

"Thanks, Mom." Andy replied. He walked over to his dad who had his iconic Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Andy, you're just hitting me with nostalgia," Ash started to ramble about his early adventuring days. Andy always tuned him out when he did this.

"Okay dad, I get it. Just promise me something." Ash nodded his head.

"What is it?"

"Obliterate me when I get to the league." Andy said with a grin, and Ash returned the grin with one of his own.

Andy was walking down the main street of Pallet Town towards Gary Oak's lab. He has been thinking for months on his starter Pokémon. There were three choices: Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. He had his eyes on Squirtle just because everyone chose Charmander. But its balanced style didn't appeal to him, so it was up to Charmander and Bulbasaur. He didn't care for Charmander's all-out offensive move-set, so he was going to choose Bulbasaur.

Andy stepped into the line-up to choose the starters. There were about twenty people ahead of him, so he knew he was getting a Pokémon. When there were only two people ahead of him, something flashed out of the corner of his eye, and people started screaming.

"DEAR ARCEUS, HE HAS A GUN!" Some teenage girl screamed. Andy looked at the gunman and saw the weapon in his hands.

'_It's a BB gun. I swear to Mew, these fools don't know what they're doing'_ Andy thought to himself. He boldly stepped out of the crowd, and toward the gunman.

"Hey, kid. Don't come closer or I'll shoot!" He said with far too much confidence in his voice.

Andy took another step forward. "Then shoot me," Andy started, "but I know that's not a real gun."

"What are you saying? Of course it's real!"

"Then shoot me." Andy said defiantly.

The gunman shot Andy with the BB gun.

"Pathetic. Stings like a bitch though." Andy said. He reached for the Pokémon his dad lent him. "Tarous, bring it!" He yelled. He sent out the Tarous, and merely pointed at the gunman. The gunman was being pinned to the ground while Andy called the police department from his PokeNav.

The police force arrived to arrest the man and settled everyone back in line. Andy thanked the officer in charge, and went back into line.

Soon, Andy was in the main room of the lab, and was greeted by Prof. Gary Oak.

"Ah, Andy, I was waiting for you to arrive. Come over here, won't you?" Gary asked. He gestured to the table where three Pokeballs were _supposed_ to be. Instead, there was one Premier Ball, sitting there alone.

"Gary, what kind of joke is this?" Andy asked. He was going to pick Bulbasaur, not some mystery Pokémon!

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Gary started. "See, someone in a shroud and cloak came here only two days ago and delivered this Pokémon with this message: _'Give this to the boy of the master'_."

"I was going to choose Bulbasaur…" Andy complained.

"Look, if you turn down this offer, you can have a Bulbasaur."

"What's inside?" Andy asked after a moments thinking.

Gary looked sincerely at the Premier Ball and answered the boy's question. "A shiny Ralts."

Andy's favourite Pokémon of all time was Gardevoir, and he knew Ralts is in its evolutionary chain. He grabbed the Premier Ball from the table. "Thank you Professor Oak!"

"No problem kid, she's yours." And with that, Andy bolted out of the lab to where a group of his friends were waiting.

"Odd sight, seeing you up so early Dan!" Andy called out, causing the group (That he towered over) to laugh.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep knowin' my best bud's gettin' his first Pokémon today." Dan replied, with his obvious southern accent.

"Well, who did you pick?" A girl named Samantha asked. She was also getting her first Pokémon today, being fifteen herself.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Andy replied. He always liked Samantha. She was just a little shorter than Andy, making her a giant as well. Not once had they disagreed on any major topic. She was freaking _hot_, and any guy can vouch for that, and her personality was equally intoxicating.

Oh yeah, I forgot to put 'liked' in italics. My bad.

"Now you have a starter to pick, Sam." Andy said with a small smile. After Samantha went inside, Andy's friend, Nick, gestured him over. Andy sat down to hear what the dwarf had to say.

"When are you asking her out man?" Nick asked in a joking manner.

"Come on, I don't like-"

"Dude," Nick interrupted, "you droll over her more than the rest of us combined and multiplied by you."

"Fine, you got me," Andy started, "but one does not simply ask out a goddess."

"Don't be referencing that Arceus awful movie…" Nick said in a joking manner. He pointed to Samantha, who was walking down the stairs, Pokeball in hand.

"Why can't you tell me which one Andy chose?" Samantha asked. She pushed her red locks away from her face.

Her skin was pale, save for a few freckles that dotted her face. Misty, her mom, always said she got those and her height from her dad, a man by the name of David. David died when Misty was pregnant with Samantha, so she never got to meet her dad. Misty would always mention that he was a big geek, but far too well built for the roll.

"Fine, just this one time I'll betray my friend's kid." Gary said, his words dripping with heavy sarcasm, but got a disapproving glance from one of the aides.

"He chose Bulbasaur." The aide called out from his desk.

"Charmander it is!" Samantha said gleefully. She picked up the Charmander's Pokeball and headed for the door.

'_Damn she's hot'_ was all Andy could think. When he finally regained composure, he noticed that a space has been freed for a Pokémon battle. _'Got to stop dozing off.'_

Nick was acting as referee for the fight. "Pokémon trainer Samantha and Pokémon trainer Andy, are you ready to battle?" The dwarf's voice called out, surprisingly loud. When Samantha replied enthusiastically and Andy gave a nod, Nick yelled, "Fight!"

"Go, Charmander!"

"Ralts, bring it!"

Eyes were on the shiny Pokémon for hundreds of reasons. One, Ralts isn't a starter Pokémon. Second, it's freaking shiny.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Samantha ordered.

"Ralts, teleport then psychic!" Andy said calmly. The small psychic-fairy type teleported behind its foe and held it in a mentally powered grip. Ralts then threw the Charmander towards Samantha.

"Charmander, ember!" The Charmander shot hot embers that came into contact with the Ralts.

"Ralts, give it all! Psychic!" Ralts dashed towards the Charmander, locked it into a mentally powered grip, and threw the helpless Pokémon into a tree. When Charmander wouldn't get up, the battle has been decided.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Andy and Ralts win!" Nick yelled.

Andy was about to recall Ralts when he heard a small voice.

"_Don't put me back there."_

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ That was a pretty decent first chapter, right? RIGHT? PLEASE?**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of giving the Ralts a Nickname, so if you have any ideas, please leave a review. Reviews are nice. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Flare is welcome as well.**

_**Exeunt**_


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's birthday celebration took place at the Ketchum Mansion, and it was lively. Delia came to see her grandson's departure, and Caroline and Norman even flew from the Hoenn region with Max. Pikachu, Glaceon, and their Eevee's (Yes, Pikachu and Glaceon bred. Don't kill me please) were all groomed for the occasion.

"Would you look at that Norman, Andy has a girlfriend!" Caroline whispered to Norman, causing him to struggle not to laugh. He failed; monumentally. When he regained his dignity, he walked over to his grandson, who was being followed by his group.

"Andy, happy birthday my boy." Norman said calmly. When Andy didn't respond, he said, "What, it's only been two years!"

"Don't worry grandpa, I remember you." Andy said, right before taking a cheap shot. "What were you laughing about?"

Norman gave a few Um's and Err's and walked away slowly.

Andy had the Ralts on his shoulder, just sitting there and looking around. The two headed over to Ash and May were sitting.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my starter Pokémon, Ralts," Andy said, scratching Ralts beside the horn.

Ash gave a confused look and May had the very same expression.

"Andy, how did you get a Ralts?" May asked curiously. "And why is it a shiny?"

"May, I remind you that I started with a Pikachu." Ash said while examining the Ralts. "Anyways, you have a birthday to celebrate."

Andy walked back to his group of friends (That dwindled to Dan, Nick, and Samantha), where Dan greeted him with a fist bump.

"Bud, you wanna head out back?" Dan asked the giant of a boy. "It's gettin' borin' as heck in here," he added. Samantha and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'm sure no one would mind if we stepped out." Andy said, forwarding the motion to go outside.

The Ketchum Mansion had a massive backyard that would easily fit six battle fields, as it occasionally did annually when Ash hosted a battle royal for people all over Kanto.

Andy remembered Nick's comment earlier that day. _"When are you going to ask her out?"_ It was a valid question. Samantha moved to Pallet around two years ago without Misty, but with a father-figure named Joseph, for the education that Samuel Oak was offering. Samuel taught for a year before he passed, leaving Pallet in sadness, Ash the perfected Master Ball, and Gary with the lab and everything else. Gary taught the basics of Pokémon for another half-year, completing Samantha's (among others) education. And Andy was in love from the beginning.

"Samantha, I have to ask you something…" He managed to start. Despite almost _every single (and a few non-single) girls _asking him out and what-not, he could stand upright. But not around Samantha. His back and legs became jelly and brain to mush. _'Come on man, get it out!'_ he thought to himself.

"Wassup?" She asked casually, turning her head and making her long ginger hair flit about. She couldn't have been sexier with the plush grass bringing out her eyes and giving her fiery hair dominance.

"Do you want to…?" _'Voice cracking…. Throat drying….'_

"Andy, spit it out," Samantha commanded. _'He's cute when he mumbles. He better say what I think he's going to say though.'_

"Do you want to go on our adventures together?" He rapidly said, slurring his words together.

'_Damn.'_ Both thought at the same time. Ralts gave a small laugh and slapped Andy's face.

"Okay, I guess it'll be safer that way." Samantha said in a disappointed tone. Ralts slapped Andy again.

'_Dear Arceus, why won't he ask me out?'_

'_Mew, why can't I grow a freaking pair?'_

The two both swore to the gods the gods they believed in. That was the only major tilting point between them; Andy believed in the Old God Mew while Samantha (And pretty much everyone else) prayed to Arceus the Creator. Even though everyone thought Andy to be a plain atheist, but that's due to the scarcity of Mew followers.

Andy was cursing to himself as he walked over to Nick who was laughing and rolling on the ground. He was a fool to actually think Andy was going to do it this time, but it made for great comedy.

"Bro, you should have seen yourself!" Nick exclaimed, just loud enough for Samantha to hear. She decided to eavesdrop and hear what was being said.

"I couldn't have fucked up _that_ badly," Andy protested.

"You failed big time! I have to give you credit on actually giving it a go." Nick said, remembering what happened a few weeks prior at Samantha's own birthday. "I remember at Samantha's birthday when you tried asking her out…" Nick continued his reminiscing about Andy's fails at love while Samantha was huddled behind a hedge pretending to listen to music on her PokeGear.

'_Oh my god!' _she thought to herself. Andy actually liked her? _'This is insane! The most popular guy in Pallet likes me?'_ A very loud "YAY!" escaped her lips, causing Andy and Nick to whip their heads around.

Nick gave a knowing grin and nod to Andy and ran as fast as his stunted legs dare carry him.

'_Shit is going down!'_ he thought in a mischievous tone.

Andy stalked over to where Samantha was sitting. Ralts was slapping his face repeatedly. Andy put the small Pokémon down and sat beside an embarrassed Samantha.

"So… This is awkward." Samantha said simply, and sagged her head.

"Well, one thing is for certain," Andy started, "I was worried for nothing."

When Samantha started crying, Andy placed his arm around her shoulder. "Sam, what's wrong-!" He was quickly interrupted when Samantha's plump lips came crashing down on his.

'_Please don't be a liar. I love you too much.'_ Was all Samantha could think. Well, that and her raging emotions that rushed through her entire being when Andy kissed her back. Their minds were fixated on the battle between their tongues, and barely noticed the crowd of party goers until Andy's uncle Max made a 'comment'.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GREAT UNCLE YET!" Max bellowed, causing Andy and Samantha to come back to reality. The two bit their own tongues in surprise. They backed away from each other, but everyone saw it, and there was no hiding it.

"Did we just…" Andy tried to saw, but Ralts slapped him because he was acting like a dense idiot.

Samantha raised her hand to her mouth, her blue nails brushed softly against her red lips. Neither of them noticed Fred, Paul and Zoey's kid. Fred was, by all accounts, a pompous asshole. And he had a thing for Samantha.

Fred came to Kanto for the same reasons Samantha came to Pallet; education and a starter.

"The hell you think you doin' with my girl?" Fred asked, an obvious native Veilstone accent filled his voice. It was clear; he was pissed. No matter how many times he asked out Samantha, he was rejected, and he took this as a personal insult.

"Fred, I told you hundreds of times, '_Get lost_!'" Samantha growled. "I'm with Andy."

Fred reached for his Pokeball and tossed it forward. "Squirtle, prep for battle." Fred commanded the temperamental Pokémon. "Is that so?" he asked tauntingly.

"Ralts, bring it." Andy said, and the small Pokémon climbed down from his shoulder. "It is." Andy replied. He saw his mom and dad looking on with concern and grabbed a Pokeball each.

"So this is where our rivalry begins," Fred commented. His eyes flared open and his purple hair ruffled. "Squirtle, water gun!"

"Ralts, light screen then psychic!" Ralts blocked the blunt of the attack with its light screen, and psychically sent her enemy into the ground.

"Squirtle, tackle now!" Fred ordered. The blue turtle Pokémon charged its opponent, and at the last second….

"Ralts, teleport!" Andy commanded. The small blue and white Pokémon disappeared then reappeared behind Squirtle. "Give it all, Ralts! Psychic!"

The Squirtle was lifted off the ground and, much similarly to Samantha's Charmander, was thrown against a tree and fainted.

"Squirtle, return." Fred said in disappointment. He took notice, though, that Ralts was stumbling for a few seconds then fell. It wasn't fainted, but exhausted.

Andy took the Ralts in his arms and returned her to the Premier Ball. Andy was about to place the ball in its respective place, but Ralts shot out, climbed to Andy's shoulder, and slapped him in the face.

"Freaking idiot. You can't even control your own Pokémon!" Fred called out. He sauntered off the Ketchum property and out of sight.

()

Andy and Samantha were cuddled in a leather armchair with Ralts sitting contently on the right armrest. All the other people at his birthday party were sitting comfortably, whether they are in couches or chairs. Dinner was finished some time ago, and everyone wanted to give Andy his gifts.

Ash and May were the first ones to give their gifts. Ash gave Andy the latest version of the PokeNav, and May gave him a bag with all the essentials for a journey, including a few of the more common unbreakable TM disks. Delia gave Andy a retro Pokémon League hat, the style that Ash used to wear. Caroline and Norman gave their grandson a heaping amount of money for the adventure, and they (easily) doubled it, seeing as how Samantha was coming along. Max, being a professional comedian, gave Andy what looked like a copy of his works, but inside was a rare unbreakable TM; Hyper Beam. Gifts continued to pile up until they were as high as Andy.

Everyone but Samantha had given their gifts, so naturally, it was Samantha's turn.

"Come on Sam, what ya get 'em?" Dan asked.

Samantha smiled and walked over to where she put her gift. She knew Andy had an interest in breeding Pokémon, and knew instantly what to get him. She handed Andy a small box which he tore into.

"I got you a compact egg incubator," Samantha said with a smile.

"Thanks Sam." Andy said in amazement. He stood up and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He didn't sit back down, however. Instead, he walked over to a window and gazed outside. What he saw made his mouth gape wider than a Magikarp's.

"Andy, what's wrong?" His mother asked.

Gary slowly stood up, realizing who he was seeing. "Andy," he said, "Andy, that's him. That's the man who dropped off Ralts."

The cloaked man stood at eight feet tall, with a shroud over his head. Once it was obvious he was seen in the moon light, he jumped _into the sky_ and vanished. No one could make sense of what happened and eventually, fell asleep.

But not Andy. Or Samantha.

They knew what they saw was going to change their lives, yes.

But not how.

**/AUTHORS NOTE/ Alright, I admit, that was a rushed fluffy scene of rushed fluff and a rushed scene of Rival introduction, but I'm pretty satisfied that I got two chapters done in two days.**

**Let's clarify a few things:**

**I hate Paul, so I made his kid the antagonistic rival.**

**Andy and Samantha DO HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER! I'm not **_**THAT MUCH**_** of a douche. But I won't make their lives perfect.**

**Yes, there is religion in the Fan Fic. It will actually play a key role in the plot.**

_**Exeunt**_


	3. Chapter 3

Andy soon realized that he and Samantha managed to fall asleep because he woke up to the smell of coffee. His green eyes slowly opened and saw that his uncle Max was up. Andy carefully lifted his arm off of Samantha and walked over to the kitchen where Max was making coffee.

"Morning Andy." Max said.

"Morning," Andy yawned. "Is anyone else up yet?" Andy asked as he grabbed a cup for coffee.

Max took a look at his watch and look back at Andy. "Nah, it's only seven." Max replied. He poured himself and Andy a cup of coffee each. They spent a few minutes in silence until Pikachu woke up.

"Crap." Both Andy and Max said at the same time.

Pikachu let out a loud "Chaa," and bounced around Ash, successfully waking him up. It became obvious to Andy that everyone fell asleep in the living room, despite the massive amount of space in other rooms.

"Pikachu, please stop," Ash groaned. "I'm up…" Ash managed to say before Pikachu woke up everyone by jumping around and making obnoxious noises; occasionally shocking heavy sleepers.

Andy and Max shrugged, knowing they couldn't do anything now. Max went back to his coffee, and Andy picked up his pack from beside the armchair. Samantha looked up at him and smiled while running her hands through her orange hair.

"When are we going?" Samantha asked Andy.

"I'd say now," Andy replied. "But everyone just got up."

"Oh just go! It's boring here." Delia commented. She got up and shooed the new Pokémon trainers out the door, everyone yelling their goodbyes.

Ralts climbed up Andy's back and sat on his shoulder, not content with walking any distance on her stubby legs. Ralts pointed to Samantha and sent confusion through a psychic link to Andy.

"Yes, Ralts, she's supposed to be here. She's my girlfriend," Andy explained, relieving Ralts of her confusion.

()

Andy and Samantha were walking peacefully through route one when a soft shaking of grass caught Andy's eye.

"Ralts, use psychic on that Pidgey!" Andy commanded as soon as the Pidgey started to fly away. Ralts pointed at the Pidgey, but it was out of her reach.

"It's okay Ralts, everyone has their limits," Samantha said when Ralts sagged her head.

()

Viridian was too far for Andy and Samantha to walk to in one day, so they started making camp in a clearing just off the road. Andy reached into his pack and grabbed two packages of ramen for dinner. He was cooking the noodles when he heard Samantha laughing.

"What's so funny?" Andy asked as he handed Samantha her ramen. He gave Ralts some Pokémon food and sat beside Samantha on the log she sat on.

"It less than a week ago that we would barely talk to each other without excessive pauses," Samantha replied before taking a loud 'slurp' of her noodles.

"I know, before, I couldn't do things like this," Andy said, kissing Samantha's cheek and making her blush. "Or this." Andy wrapped his arm around Samantha's shoulder and hugged her closely, her blush becoming more evident.

Samantha had to brake from Andy's embrace, much to the couple's displeasure, and continued eating.

()

Andy and Samantha woke up the minute the sun broke through the bleak night, to find Andy's arm around Samantha's waist, and Samantha using Andy's broad, muscled torso as a pillow.

When Andy tried getting up, Samantha complained. "Just a few more minutes…" She groaned.

"Come on Sam, we need to get to Viridian." Andy reasoned, and somehow, was stuck with carrying her the rest of the way. Andy didn't have a problem with that at all. She jumped on Andy's back, and the couple were off.

"Ralts, just jump on," Andy said after noticing the small Pokémon was struggling to keep up. Ralts, not knowing Samantha at all, hesitantly jumped onto Andy's shoulder.

"You're cute," Samantha started, "you know that?"

"Hmm?" Was all Andy dared to say.

"You're carrying the entire group. It's cute," Samantha commented from Andy's back.

After half an hour, Samantha pointed out Viridian city, still from Andy's (Now sore) back, and dropped off.

"Race you to the Pokémon centre!" Samantha called out before starting to run. Ralts slapped Andy's face and pointed to Viridian.

"Got it Ralts." Andy said quietly. Ralts quickly scrambled into Andy's bag, and they took off. Andy's experience from being on Pallet's track team got him running fast, but Samantha had far too much a head start.

Ralts got out of Andy's bag and onto his shoulder as Andy walked into the Pokémon centre where Samantha and a familiar trainer were having a verbal confrontation.

"But I just don't understand why you're with him!" Fred said. He glanced over to where Andy entered and rolled his eyes, displeased by the sight of him.

"Hey asshole," Andy said coldly, causing Fred to return his gaze to him.

Fred walked towards Andy with Poke ball in hand. "You wanna take this outside?" He asked threateningly. "'Cause I'm up for whatever you can throw at me."

Andy decided to have fun with this. He reached into his pocket and threw an eraser at him. "You sure are," Andy grinned when Fred was taken by surprise. Onlookers began to laugh; first quietly, then ferociously.

"I've had enough of your bullshit, _Andrew_. I'm leaving," Fred spat. _'Fucking pacifist. I'm going to ruin him when he gets to Pewter, and take Samantha with ME.'_

Andy gave Samantha a concerned look, but she waved it off and picked up her Poke ball from Nurse Joy. When Andy pressed for more, Samantha stopped talking.

"Sam, I know he did _something_ to you, just tell me." Andy tried reasoning. Still no response. Andy threw his hands in the air, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her. "Well, I'm going to the Poke mart, you want something?"

"Lemonade." Was all she said. Andy nodded and headed into the store, ready to get supplies.

()

"That'll be 2900 Poke, sir." The clerk said. Andy handed the man the money and walked out of the store, expecting to see Samantha. He didn't see a trace of the ginger girl, only a note with a drawing of Lugia and Ho-Oh in a 'Yin-Yang' formation.

'_This is bad.'_ Andy thought. Ralts felt Andy's worry, causing a million red flags to go up in her head. Andy read the note, taking notice of the small blood spots that covered the paper.

_WE KNOW YOU WORSHIP MEW; AN ACT THAT IS FROWNED UPON. BUT NOT WITH US, BROTHER. JOIN THE ARMY OF THE OLD GODS IF YOU WISH TO SEE YOUR BLASPHEMES GIRLFRIEND ALIVE. WE SHALL BE WAITING IN PEWTER CITY. BRING __**NO ONE**__._

-High Priest of Ho-Oh and Lugia

()

Andy was running through Viridian forest, and was ambushed by a herd of Pikachu. The yellow rats looked like powerful enemies in comparison to his one Ralts.

"Okay Ralts, Repel all but one with your psychic." Andy commanded. Ralts moved her arm over the Pikachu, sending all but one, who was sent to a tree, flying. "Go, Great ball!" Andy exclaimed. The Great ball wobbled a few times before giving a satisfying 'Click'.

'_I hope these two are enough,'_ Andy sourly thought. _'Because if not, Sam's dead.'_

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ Hello passengers, if you look to your right, we have a plot twist, and on your left, the antagonistic group. So as I said last chapter, religion is of major importance as you just saw. So Samantha's kidnapped… That's a thing now. I was thinking of how I could fuck with Andy's mind while TRYING TO STAY AWAKE IN SCIENCE (It's not boring; other Fanfictions keep me up). Well, Review what you'd like to see in the next chapter (Link Fan 101's reviews will not be considered).**

_**Exeunt**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pewter city was a huge metropolis of confusion. Andy was asking around if anyone saw a High Priest of Lugia and Ho-Oh. As he should have expected, no one knew anything. He headed to Pewter's museum to search High Priest battle styles, and finally had a stroke of luck. As it turns out, Religious leaders of most Old Gods (Mew, Bird/Dog trios, Ho-Oh & Lugia, Celibi, Jirachi and the Earth Wind Water trio) normally use normal types, with the exception of one team member. Since Andy was expecting a fire or water type, he headed to Pewter's gym for help.

()

"Brock, I know you're back there!" Andy yelled into the rock/ground type gym. The man at the info desk said Brock had 'company' and was not to be disturbed.

'_Damn you Brock, I need your help.'_ Andy continued to call into the gym for a few minutes, and decided he had enough waiting. He pushed the gym employee to the side and walked briskly to the door at the other end.

Andy knocked heavily on the door, and within seconds, a tired looking woman ran through the door, followed by a pissed off Brock.

"This better be important, Andy." Brock said, adjusting his green vest. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that I was-"

"I know what you were doing you disgusting man-whore." Andy said quickly. "I've got little time to explain. A new terrorist group is in Kanto and most likely Johto, and they kidnapped my girlfriend," Andy explained quickly, causing Brock's eyes to (RELATIVELY) widen.

"Damn man, I forgive you this once," Brock said, taking in the fact that Andy finally got a girlfriend. "So where are they? Steelix hasn't had a decent fight in forever."

Andy's shoulders slumped a bit. "That's what I was worried about. I came to you for info only. They said that if I bring anyone, she gets killed." Andy explained in a heavy voice.

After a few seconds of thinking, Brock spoke up, "What is this group called?"

"They call themselves 'The Army of the Old Gods'." Andy deadpanned. He could have sworn he saw Brock's face tighten.

"Sorry kid, I don't know where they are. I'll have officers look into it once you confirm your girlfriend's safety," Brock said deliberately, then shooed the trainer and his Ralts out the door.

()

'_I don't know how much more of this I can stand.'_ Samantha thought to herself. The people who carried her away were anything but merciful. They cut the inside of her bicep with a knife, threw her in a cell, and just stood there. The cut wasn't painful, just annoying. What she couldn't stand was the people watching her.

It felt like a day had gone by, but it was a mere two hours.

"_I CAN'T STAND THIS!"_ She roared both mentally and physically. The grunts outside her cell turned to her and spat. Little to their knowledge, Samantha released all her hatred into that one sentence, and hoped that Andy would sense it.

()

Andy was walking around Pewter challenging trainers out of pure rage, and completely destroying their teams with Ralts and Pikachu. While he was fighting a local hiker, he felt a small shockwave. The Hiker didn't feel a thing. Andy felt a pulling force from the shockwave and decided to wrap this up.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail." Andy ordered with urgency. Understanding this, Pikachu ran up to the hiker's Geodude and smashed it into the earth with his metallic force. Andy recalled Pikachu to his Great Ball and ran to the source of energy.

'_I swear that force is familiar.'_

Andy sprinted towards the source with Ralts hovered beside him. She knew exactly what that force was and why Andy could feel it. It was _Aura_ (A/N: Andy told her the story of the Aura Guardians Aryan and Lucario). She was cursing herself for not being more powerful, or she would have just _told_ Andy what that was.

Andy and Ralts arrived at what looked to be a normal drug/prescription store.

"So what's the plan?" Andy asked his Ralts. "Go in, kick butt, and take names, or use espionage, of sorts."

Ralts held up two fingers, and emanated a… _Pink_ (?) glow. Andy waved this off and thought it was due to stress. He entered the store and started to act like a normal customer.

'_Either I'm going insane, or people have different colours coming off of them.'_ Andy thought as colour surrounded his vision. He could see perfectly fine; the colours of the people were somehow not as distracting as they should have been…

"Psst, kid," a voice called over. Andy turned to see the woman who called him over.

"What in the good name of Mew do you want?" Andy asked, obviously pissed off. The woman grinned.

"I can lead you to your girlfriend." Was all she said before walking into an employee only area, followed by Andy.

Andy followed the woman down into a basement where there was a hallway lined with cells and a group of grunts in robes behind an elderly man in an orange and white robe.

"Andy, we finally meet," The old man said in a sadistically calm voice. He had his hood down, revealing a long braid of hair that was dyed in the same style of his robe. "I do believe we have something in common." He said, causing Samantha to wake up from her cell. She rushed to the metal bars and started tugging.

"Release Sam, then we talk." Andy demanded, but was quickly dismissed.

"I do believe we are the ones with all the power." The old man said. "Let us get introductions out of the way first. My name is Harold, High Priest of Ho-Oh and Lugia, and an administrator for the Army of the Old Gods."

Harold spoke in such a… a cruelly _pleasant_ voice that made Andy want to rip him apart. He could picture it as well; the purple that emanated out of his body would shatter into nothing as his throat was being ripped out. _'Wow, I used to be the pacifist.'_

Andy had to force this out of himself. "The name's Andy," He spat, "follower of Mew. Now let her go." Samantha let a small gasp escape her mouth.

Harold grinned at this. "It's not as simple as that my friend. You must join the Army for her to live."

Andy had enough. He could feel the hatred he had for this man swell up inside his entire being. Ralts was feeling the same as Andy as a white glow engulfed her. As she was glowing, she lightly floated down to the concrete. Andy was ready to beat the living hell (Or should I say distortion?) out of the grunts and High Priest. He looked down at his Ralts… Scratch that; Kirlia.

"Kirlia, wipe out the grunts with psychic!" Andy exclaimed. The grunts flew backwards and fell unconscious. Andy tossed out Pikachu and ordered him to wreck the cells where prisoners were kept.

"You are worse than those blasphemers…" Harold groaned. He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, kissed it, and sent out his Pokémon. "With the love of Ho-Oh, go, Cyndaquil!" He cried.

"Kirlia, confusion!" Cyndaquil ran straight into a wall.

"Cyndaquil, flamethrower!" Kirlia dodged with her new speed, but was hit by stray flames.

"I don't have time for this." Both Andy and Harold said at the same time.

"Kirlia, shadow ball!"

"Cyndaquil, swift!"

The two attacks clashed into each other, creating a shadowy sparkle that would make Andy's mom jealous. But not all of each attack was dissipated. Both Pokémon were sent back. Kirlia sent Andy an emotion of wellbeing, and Harold was concerned with Cyndaquil.

Andy decided he would release his anger the old-fashioned way. That's far from what happened though.

Andy was ready to punch until he saw a blue glow in his hand. He knew full well what it was.

He took aim at the frightened old man.

"This is what happens when you make enemies with one of the Aura," He said, his voice calm as an undisturbed lake. No ripples were in his voice.

"You get _hurt_." A tidal wave.

He fired the abnormally bright blue sphere at Harold. The Priest went flying into the heap of grunts and fell unconscious.

()

Andy fell unconscious soon after releasing the blue sphere and screaming in pain, and was carried to a hospital by Samantha (A/N: She's athletic. If you have a problem with that, go eat Andy's Aura Sphere). Once she entered the ER, the group of prisoners called police.

'_Don't die on me Andy.'_ Samantha thought as doctors took him to an examining room. Samantha was being calmed down by doctors and nurses after waiting more than a half hour; she started crying.

Only Kirlia and Charmander could calm her down.

()

It was well into the evening before Samantha heard anything from the doctors.

The head doctor, a short man, looked at Samantha sincerely. "Miss Waterflower, before I give you the state of Andrew Ketchum, I must know your connection to him."

Samantha was appalled by this. Wasn't it obvious? "I'm his girlfriend." She said, trying to stay calm.

"Okay." The doctor started ruffling through his sheets. "Miss, Andrew Ketchum is alive, but he lost his eyesight." He said solemnly.

Samantha was furious.

"Miss, please understand, we did everything we could. It was his first time using Aura abilities, so he must have surged the power. It destroyed his pupils." The doctor quickly explained, and ran out of the lobby.

'_Andy's blind…'_ Samantha thought repeatedly.

"_But he can see."_ Kirlia Telepathically said.

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ Alright, I'm kind of hiding right now! I'm hiding from you guys of course! I had to take Andy's eyes away to advance the plot. So now he can use Aura and Ralts is now Kirlia! Happy times? No? I'm gonna hid then!**

_**Exeunt**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LEGEND FOR SPEECH**

'_Thinking to one's self.'_

"_Telepathy."_

"Human speech."

**AND WITH THAT, LET'S BEGIN!**

Andy's eyes opened, but all he could see was… Not even black. Not any colour imaginable. Not gray or white either. He turned his head, slowly first, then violently. He knew _exactly_ what his surroundings were, but couldn't see a damn thing! His mouth unleashed a blood curdling scream, and people came rushing in the room his was in. He could 'see', for lack of a better term, colours that came off of human outlines in his mind's eye. His spine chilling scream ripped through the air again, but with a wave of energy that forced the people to the ground. Once the people in his room were standing again, Andy sensed every single feature about them, from how many hairs on their heads to exactly how many cells in their bodies. _He sensed it all._

"Andrew, please calm down! We will explain everything to you, but only if you calm yourself," Said a short female doctor. Andy sat quietly on his bed.

"What happened to me, why can't I see, and why can I count exactly how many human cells are in this room at this very moment?" Andy asked, causing the doctors and nurses to stare at him in awe. "Before you ask, there are exactly seven hundred trillion, sixty-two billion, eight hundred two million, sixty nine thousand and five human cells in this very room at this very second." Andy recalled with ease. A doctor with psychic abilities looked at him, and her jaw dropped.

"He's telling the truth." The doctor said, before fainting. (A/N: Andy used WTF SKILLS! It's Super-Effective! Psychic doctor fainted!)

"That's news…" A tall doctor said before taking his colleague out of the room, followed by others.

One doctor stayed behind to give Andy a run-down on what happened.

"Okay, so we detected an Aura overload in your system at least two-hundred fold of the current aura guardian, or four-hundred times that of a normal human (But he isn't impressive at all), so you must have an ancestor that was an extremely powerful Aura Guardian less than eight generations ago, or your genes mutated beyond scientific belief. Also, witnesses say that you summoned an Aura Sphere that, and I quote, 'Shone like his eyes.' Pretty obvious who that came from." The doctor laughed at his own joke, while Andy ignored it.

"So I'm assuming that Aura Sphere is what blinded me?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, afraid so kid. Well, since you can obviously take care of yourself, here are your release papers." The doctor said. When Andy headed for the door, the doctor added something. "Oh, almost forgot, your girlfriend is talking with your parents on a lobby phone." And with that, Andy headed downstairs to the lobby.

'_All these numbers, all this information, how am I not bothered by this?_" Andy asked himself. A psychic link broke his thoughts though, and Kirlia's _voice (?)_ interrupted him.

"_Good to see you awake Andy."_ Kirlia said as Andy walked over to where she and Samantha were sitting, the latter being on video phone.

Samantha literally jumped out of her seat and fiercely kissed him, knocking him to the ground in the process. Only after a minute and a half of awkwardness for the rest of the lobby did they (reluctantly) part for air.

"Are you okay Andy?" Samantha asked quietly after noticing the green lustre of his now blind eyes was replaced with a dull pale green that bled into the pupils.

"I'm fine, Sam." Andy assured her. "I heard that you were talking to my parents?" He asked, wanting to speak with the eccentric Pokémon Master and Pokémon Contestant he had for parents.

"Andy, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" May's voice boomed from the monitor. She desperately wanted to see her son and make sure he's fine.

Andy sat on the chair in front of the computer and faced the screen, not being able to see his parents.

"Hi Mom and Dad." Andy said at the screen.

"Is it true? Are you blind?" Ash asked. "And did you shoot off an Aura Sphere?" Andy grinned at this. Ash could never in his life hope to use an Aura Sphere. The only time he successfully used Aura was when he healed Mew and the Tree of Beginning (A/N: BEST POKÉMON MOVIE IN THE EXISTENCE OF EVER!).

"Correct on both accounts dad." Andy answered, still smiling. "But I can sense everything from the number of cells in a human body to my entire surrounding area."

"Holy cr-" Ash was cut short by May.

"LANGUAGE!" She yelled. Andy gave a nod, and Ash knew exactly what it meant.

"English, if it pleases the court." Both Ketchum men said with mirth, although they acted like mere boys. May just sighed at the old response.

"Anyways, Samantha told us what happened leading up to the Aura Sphere, but we'd like to hear it from you." Ash said, and then whispered, "It might be the last thing I hear, make it good!"

Andy told his parents what happened, including the 'incident' with Brock (Ash roared with laughter).

()

"Andy, where are we going now?" Samantha asked the blind Aura wielder.

"Since I feel like kicking ass and taking names. I say we go over to the gym and humiliate Brock." Andy suggested with a fun-loving edge to his voice.

Kirlia, who was walking beside Andy, was relishing the idea of humiliating Brock.

"_I say we drive him into the ground that he loves so much."_ Kirlia said, causing Andy and Samantha to stifle a laugh. (A/N: Brock's gym is now the Ground type gym, and the Viridian gym is now Flying type)

()

Andy entered the gym, and literally yelled, "Man-whore! We're ready for our gym battles!"

Brock got off his earthen seat with three Pokeballs at his belt. "Andy, blind as ever I see." Brock joked. Guest what? He received an Aura waved that knocked him down.

"Ha ha, very funny man-whore." He retorted as Brock got back on his feet. "Are we going to stand around all day or fight?"

"I say fight. Geodude, take 'em down!" Brock said as he threw one of his Pokeballs.

"_Not yet, Andy. Use Pikachu for now."_ Kirlia said, and Andy nodded.

"Pikachu, bring it!" Andy yelled as he threw Pikachu's ball forwards.

"Geodude, let's finish this quickly; roll-out!" The Geodude started rolling around, picking up speed and headed towards Pikachu with massive force.

"Pikachu, quick attack into iron tail!" Pikachu ran forwards at fairly impressive speeds. Just before Geodude was about to hit Pikachu, said Pikachu's tail glowed with metallic energy, and smashed Geodude down into the ground in a fluid motion.

Pikachu scurried backwards and waited for the Geodude to get up.

"Alright Geodude, bulldoze, now!" Geodude punched the ground repeatedly, causing Pikachu to get thrown around. When Pikachu signalled to Andy that he was fine, Andy knew what to do.

"Pikachu, leer into iron tail!" Andy commanded, the combination was extremely powerful.

Pikachu gave Geodude a cute look the forced it to lower its defenses, the smashed it into a knockout.

The referee stood up from his uncomfortable stone chair. "Geodude is unable to battle, Brock, choose your next Pokémon!"

Brock picked a Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the ring. "Onix, take 'em down!" He yelled.

The massive rock snake Pokémon towered over the yellow mouse. Andy thought he was done for, until he got an idea. _'Pikachu's lightning rod ability can come in handy.'_ Andy thought while examining his situation.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt on yourself repeatedly!" He ordered. Pikachu looked confused, but soon grasped Andy's idea.

Brock was panicking. He saw Ash use this technique before. He knew the massive amount of damage an iron tail would cause. "Onix, take down! Quickly!" Brock ordered.

"Wrong move. Pikachu, smash it down with iron tail!" Andy miscalculated his attack. Onix was faster than Pikachu. Both Pokémon were hit, and sent flying.

"Both Pikachu and Onix are unable to battle! Brock, send out your last Pokémon. Challenger, send out another Pokémon." The referee exclaimed.

"Kirlia, you got this." Andy said. "And I will give you commands via psychic link."

"_Not a problem, Andy."_ Kirlia said, knowing Andy was going to try and confuse Brock.

"Sandshrew, take 'em down!" Brock yelled, throwing his last legal Pokémon (Steelix can't be used against first timers).

"_Kirlia, psychic Sandshrew into the ground."_ Kirlia waved her hand over Sandshrew, and it was thrown onto the earth.

"Sandshrew, use dig!" Brock ordered, obviously pissed that Kirlia and Andy were speaking through telepathy.

Sandshrew, already being in the ground, dug swiftly towards where Kirlia was standing, and tackled her from her ground

"_Kirlia, use dazzling gleam!"_

Kirlia's body shone brightly, forcing Samantha and Brock to avert their eyes.

"Release!" Andy finally spoke. Kirlia released the stored fairy power, and hit Sandshrew with such a force, that it was thrown towards Brock in a fainted pile of Pokémon.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle! Andy and his team win!" The referee announced.

Brock recalled Sandshrew and walked over to Andy with a badge in hand.

"Andy, you deserve this; the Mountain Badge (Because the Boulder Badge would be for rock, Brock switched to ground.).

"Thanks Brock. You put up a decent fight." Andy said, taking the badge from Brock's hand. He turned to Samantha, kissed her cheek, and said, "Surprised the blind guy won?" He asked jokingly.

"Not going to lie to you, I was surprised." She said. She still couldn't grasp the concept of him not being able to see, but know his surroundings perfectly. Not being able to see her, his future children…

'_You're getting WAY ahead of yourself, Sam.'_ she thought to herself. Why was she thinking about kids for Arceus' sake? _'Arceus damn hormones.'_

"So, are you going to battle?" Andy asked, jerking Samantha back to reality.

"Yeah, Charmeleon has this." Samantha said, receiving a confused look from Andy. "He evolved while you were sleeping in the hospital," Samantha explained.

(I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE ANOTHER BATTLE SCENE. LONG STORY SHORT, SAMANTHA KICKED ASS.)

"Wow, Charmeleon is one powerful Pokémon." Brock said. He handed her the Mountain badge and went to his back room.

()

Andy and Samantha were heading towards Mt. Moon when Andy felt an intense energy. It forced his knees to buckle and his hands to the ground.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Samantha asked worriedly. Andy didn't reply. He couldn't even hear a single sound that was near him. He wasn't even in his body.

"Where am I?" Andy asked an area full of nothing. He expanded his Aura to sense a small feline creature floating in mid-air. But that's not all he sensed. He sensed three dogs, three and two birds, a mighty dragon… "You're the Old Gods…" Andy managed to say. He felt a ground materialize under him, and kneeled.

"_No need to kneel, kid. We respect you as much as you respect us." _Mew said through telepathy, causing Andy to rise.

"Where am I?" Andy asked again, this time receiving an answer.

"_You are in our plain of existence, but it is falling apart."_ Celebi explained. _"The so-called Army of the Old Gods is poisoning our hall with their twisted prayers."_

Andy was confused on one thing. "Why am I here?" He asked.

Mew spoke up again. _"You are the being of Aura, Andrew. Your unnatural power can match my clone's might with plenty to spare."_ Mew said thoughtfully and truly. _"It is up to _you_ to put a stop to the army. And it is you who will spare the world of the upcoming war."_

"Wait, WAR? I'm fifteen! Just the other DAY I turned fifteen! How can you expect me to stop such a thing without training?" Andy argued.

"_I cannot tell you when it will happen,"_ Celebi started. _"But know this; you and your Kirlia will change Kanto forever."_

Before Andy could object any farther, Mew sent him back to Earth.

"Andy, are you alright?" Samantha asked the doubled over teenager.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andy said, still thinking on Mew's words. "Just some unstable Aura around here." He lied.

Samantha didn't feel convinced, but let it go.

(AFTER THEY PASS THROUGH MT. MOON Andy caught an Onix and Samantha caught a Geodude and Paras)

Andy and Samantha walked towards Cerulean with fire in their spirits. When Samantha pointed out it was night, they were forced to wait until morning to do anything. Andy suggested staying at a Pokémon centre, but Samantha proposed they stay at her mom's house. It was seven, so she should be home and awake.

"Mom, open up!" Samantha yelled while knocking on Misty's door. It was a fairly sized house with two floors and a backyard to match.

The door opened to reveal Misty, the Water type gym leader. Her hair was in a spiked ponytail as usual, and she was wearing normal clothes.

"Oh my god, Samantha!" Misty said, and forced Samantha into a tight hug. "Oh, and Andy, hi."

"Mom, you're cutting off my air…" Samantha managed to say, still trapped in Misty's arms. Misty let her daughter go, and turned her attention to a certain trainer that miserably lost to her.

"Fred, trying to sneak up on a blind kid?" Andy asked as he felt Fred's Aura. "That's a new low, even for you." Andy said, spinning around, as well as Kirlia.

Fred laughed. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. What, a light bulb to bright for you?" He asked tauntingly.

Andy returned the laugh with one of his own. "I didn't know that this could be called a light bulb." He said, and summoned an Aura sphere.

Fred stared in awe, but immediately thought of an insult. "So your dad screwed a Lucario?" He asked, thinking Andy wouldn't do anything to him. He. Was. WRONG.

Andy took aim and fired the Aura Sphere straight into his gut. It wasn't powerful enough to cause damage to internal organs, but it hurt just the same. "Aura, bitch." Andy deadpanned. Samantha was staring at Fred, who got up and ran away. Misty stared at Andy, with a million questions flying around in her head.

Getting over her surprise, Misty let her tense self relax. "Well, come inside. Both of you have to battle me in the morning, so you need rest."

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ Alright, I gave Andy skills on the 'Holy Shit' level of awesome. I don't think I told you yet, but why I wrote this story is because a writer by the name of BladeOfThePoet inspired my creative juices with his Guardian of Altomare. I suggest you check it out, because it's freaking FANTASTIC!**

**Anyways, I made Andy meet all the Old Gods, the legendries from Kanto-Hoenn, not including Mewtwo or Deoxys for obvious reasons. So Andy's the being of Aura… That's a thing now. Basically, a normal user of aura 150 times as much aura as a normal person, and the current Aura Guardian has twp hundred as much as a normal person. But since Andy's a badass, he has four hundred times more Aura than a regular person.**

_**Exeunt**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was early, as far as Andy could tell. Not another person was moving in the house. Slowly, he got dressed in fresh clothes and sensed that his watch said it was only six o'clock in the morning. Knowing that at least Samantha wouldn't be up until later, he took this time to meditate on Aura. There was one colour that filled his mind; blue. He slowly noticed that other colours were fighting for dominance, but the blue was holding strong. He knew that Aura looked blue to everyone except psychics and aura users, so this must be the different styles of Aura fighting for dominance against the balanced blue. Many stories told of Aura users that would lose their sanity in this process, and their Aura would have an iridescent hue to not only aura users and psychics, but to normal people as well. They were classified as 'The Insane' for obvious reasons.

Andy was noticing that all the colours were… calm. It was obvious that none could surpass another. Eventually, a bronze speck that Andy didn't notice before started to devour the other colours at a fast rate. Andy was trying to remember something about the bronze aura. _'The book of Aura said it was a hyper charged strand. This could be bad.'_ He thought as the colour consumed everything else. Finally, the bronze stood alone in Andy's mind. He sensed his watch, and discovered the entire process took two whole hours.

Samantha came in Andy's room to tell him to wake up, but noticed that he was meditating with a blue glow coming out of him. When she was about to leave to room, Andy came to his senses.

"Sam, what did you need to tell me?" Andy asked, cursing himself for not paying attention to his surroundings.

"I just came to wake you up. Breakfast it downstairs." She said, and Andy followed.

()

Andy hadn't eaten anything that morning, but went to the Cerulean library, hoping his Aura would allow him to read. Thankfully, it allowed him to consume books at a rapid pace.

'_The history of Aura'_ was one of the many books on Aura that he read. Apparently, Aura wielders are able to create weapons with their energy, as long as they have enough Aura to produce its power. Andy had more than enough Aura to produce whatever he wanted. Once Andy had his fill of knowledge, he headed outside followed by Kirlia.

"_Did you find what you needed?"_ Kirlia asked Andy who was smiling broadly.

"Yes I did. As it turns out, my bronze Aura appeared a total of four times before me, and it is classified as an extremely powerful and easy to control Aura." Andy explained to Kirlia, and receiving odd looks from people as he spoke.

"_So are we heading to the gym now, or are we doing something else?"_ Kirlia asked, hoping to see what stores were in Cerulean.

"Well, I`ve been picking up a power-hungry vibe from Pikachu, so I`m buying him a thunderstone at one of the Poke marts." Andy said, filling Kirlia with glee.

()

"Are you sure you want to do this Pikachu?" Andy asked his Pikachu. The small mouse Pokémon nodded happily and took the thunderstone out of Andy's hand. Pikachu glowed in a white light, and emerged as a Raichu.

"_I'm assuming we go and destroy Misty's gym?"_ Kirlia asked.

"You assume correctly my friend." Andy said before returning Raichu to his ball. He was half way to the gym when he sensed Samantha's presence behind him.

"Hi Sam." He said simply, causing Samantha to jump a bit. "I sensed your Aura behind me." Andy said, turning around. Samantha still couldn't get over the fact that his iris bled into what used to be his pupil.

"So are you going to the gym?" Samantha asked after Andy put him arm around her and started walking again.

"Yeah, I think I'll start off with Onix, and then go to Raichu for the second Pokémon, and let Kirlia wipe out the rest." Andy said, thinking of his battle strategy. As he suspected, the jackass he loved to hate entered his sensing range.

"I know that look Andy. Fred's around, isn't he?" Samantha asked, and received a grim nod.

"ANDY YOU BLIND ASSHOLE!" The couple heard Fred's voice. Andy's head slumped while Samantha face-palmed. Citizens around them started staring at Fred with scowls on their faces.

"Alright Fred, you want to go to the hospital this time?" Andy asked, merely turning his head and letting Fred get a good look at his damaged eyes. "Or would you like the morgue?"

"_I say morgue."_ Kirlia said with bloodlust.

"Andy, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Fred exclaimed, and tossed out his Wartortle.

"Fine. Onix, show him how it's done!" He said as he sent out the rock snake Pokémon he recently caught.

"Are you insulting me? Fine, have it your way. Wartortle, use bubblebeam!" Fred ordered.

"Onix, use rock polish repeatedly and dodge."

"Wartortle, use water gun!" Wartotle's water gun didn't even come close to the super agile Onix.

"Okay, Onix, use that speed and use tackle!" The 'tackle' was so fast; it could have easily been mistaken for an extreme speed. Once Wartortle was hit, it fell back and fainted.

"How was that even _legal?_ You must have used some steroid!" Fred complained. He reached for his second (Read as last) Poke ball and tossed it. "_**GYARADOS!**_"

The huge pseudo-dragon stared at the Onix with intensity and roared.

"Gyarados, use your grass hidden power!" Gyarados fired orbs of green that surprisingly hit the hyper-speed Onix, and over powered it.

"Onix, return. Raichu, enter with rain dance!" Andy yelled. Raichu appeared, dancing, and summoned rain clouds. "Now, thunder on yourself!" Andy was going to make this spectacular.

"How DARE you insult Gyarados? That's it, Gyarados, use ice beam!"

"Absorb it in your tail with iron tail!" Raichu leapt up into the range of the ice beam, and hit it with his tail, collecting the icy power. "Now, release all of the energy with a quick attack into iron tail!"

Gyarados didn't stand a ghost of a chance. When he was hit, the ice and electricity stored in Raichu's body over-whelmed the pseudo-dragon, and it fainted before hitting the ground.

"I suggest you run before I shoot you with another Aura Sphere." Andy threatened. Fred ran from his humiliation.

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ I hope you aren't too pissed off about the short chapter, OR the fact that I evolved Pikachu, and if you are, YOU GOT TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE FREAKING DAY! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE PISSED!**

_**Exeunt**_


	7. Chapter 7

Andy's gym battle was about to start. Half of the arena was made of earth, so it was confirmed Onix could battle. When he called forth Onix, the referee, gym leader, and spectators all started laughing, but stopped when Andy gave them what can be referred as a 'Dead Stare.'

"Staryu, show this Onix how it's done!" Misty called forth a starfish with a gem in the middle

"I say we get this started. Onix, use rock polish on yourself repeatedly and dodge everything!"

The Staryu couldn't land a single hit on the giant rock-snake Pokémon as it continually got faster. Soon, Onix couldn't get any faster, so Andy decided to start the offense.

"Onix, harden, and then tackle!"

"Staryu, now's your chance! Use scald!"

Onix tackled recklessly into the scalding hot water, and fainted, but not before dealing a fair amount of damage.

"Onix, return, Raichu, bring it!"

The Raichu smacked its tail down fiercely, ready to fight. Sparks shot violently from his cheeks as he saw his opponent. It was clear to everyone; Raichu was one bloodthirsty son of a bitch. Children were clinging to their mothers, and said mothers were either hugging their husbands, or looking for them. Raichu was prepared to fight to the death.

"Raichu, rain dance!" Rain clouds form at the ceiling, being filled with some water from the pool.

"Staryu, use water pulse!" Raichu nimbly jumped out of the way of the slow ball of water. Raichu didn't even wait for what Andy was going to order; he just used thunder on himself.

"Good planning Raichu. Now, quick attack into iron tail!" The large electric type rodent dashed forwards and smashed the starfish Pokémon through the floor of the pool before leaping back onto the ground.

"Staryu, return." Misty said with shock in her voice (Pun severely intended). "Starmie, go!"

Andy held up Raichu's Great ball and recalled him. "Kirlia, would you kindly?" Andy asked, and Kirlia floated onto the field with a nod.

"Hey, why did you recall Raichu?" Misty asked with some annoyance in her voice.

"He'd kill Starmie if I gave him the chance." Andy replied. He shook his head to get rid of the remaining droplets of water. "Kirlia, use psychic."

The small blue and white Pokémon forced the purple star-shaped Pokémon into the ceiling, and then crashing into the pool's floor right beside where Staryu's crater was.

"Starmie, stay under water and use water pulse!" An orb of water came from the edge of the pool, hitting Kirlia before she could act.

"Kirlia, dazzling gleam!" Andy yelled. The bright light that came off of Kirlia was blinding, as expected. Misty couldn't give orders to a Pokémon she couldn't see.

"Release there." Andy said, pointing to where Starmie's Aura was. The brilliant silver light penetrated through the water as if it were air, and hit Starmie directly, and overpowered its sight, blinding it temperately.

"Now, psychic! Get it onto the ground!" Andy commanded. Kirlia forced the Starmie onto the ground, and waited.

"Starmie, use brine!" Misty ordered. The purple starfish summoned a force of water aimed directly for Kirlia.

"Kirlia, repeatedly use teleport and confusion!" Andy ordered. Kirlia teleported behind Starmie and hit it with confusion. Kirlia then teleported above Starmie and used confusion again. On the third teleportation/confusion combo, Starmie tackled into a wall and fainted.

"Starmie, return. Goldeen, come on out!" The horned fish Pokémon leapt into the water and stared at Kirlia.

"Kirlia, use psychic and smash it into the floor." Andy said, irritated that this fight was taking so long. If he would just send out Raichu…

'_No, Raichu took down a Gyarados with ease. If I send him out, I fear for Goldeen's life."_ Andy thought to himself.

"Goldeen, use water pulse!"

"Counter it with shadow ball!"

The two spheres of energy collided with such an energy that Kirlia and Goldeen were pushed back. Kirlia had enough of this fight. Repetitive move sets, all water types… She was going to end the battle in one more hit. Little to her knowledge, Goldeen was thinking the same thing.

"Psychic!"

"Megahorn!"

With the rate of speed Goldeen charged forth with, it was a miracle that Kirlia was able to slow her down. The insectoid energy was making Kirlia lose focus. The battle seemed over and the gym leader's win inevitable. But it wasn't until Andy sensed that Kirlia was crushing something with her psychic power did victory seem possible.

"_TELEPORT!_" Andy yelled both mentally and physically. He knew what that was. He could feel the controlling Aura around the crushed object.

It was an everstone.

Kirlia was starting to take on the legendary glow of evolution as she stood in the corner of the gym. Everyone (who could see) was staring in awe at the newly evolved Gardevoir. Gardevoir flicked some hair out of her face and stared intently at the opposing Goldeen.

"Gardevoir, use moon blast." Andy said, still processing the fact that Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir. Gardevoir held a pink sphere in front of her, and fired the powerful energy at Goldeen who was hit.

"Goldeen, use water pulse!" Misty commanded in a final attempt to win.

"Finish this off with a shadow ball." Andy groaned. He was getting sick of standing in the trainer box. He needed to do something productive.

Gardevoir fired a shadow ball that ripped right through the ball of water and hit Goldeen directly, knocking it out.

Misty recalled her Goldeen and stepped down from her trainer box. Andy also stepped down from his trainer box, and walked over to the water type gym leader.

"That was an impressive battle Andy. I haven't had so much fun in forever." Misty said. She handed Andy the Cascade badge. "You've earned it."

Andy didn't reply. His mind was in a violent haze as he sensed a powerful psychic enter his range. Andy simply walked over to the door and exited, followed by Gardevoir.

"_Andy, what's wrong?"_ Gardevoir asked the distracted Andy.

Andy violently shook his head. "Someone… Over there…" He managed, and pointed over to a man in a white cloak.

"Andrew Ketchum, by the order of the Aura Guardian Riley, I am to give you these books of Aura." The psychic in the white cloak said, not caring that Andy was being bombarded with his psychic power.

"_Give me those."_ Gardevoir said. When the man didn't respond, Gardevoir tried to take the books by force.

"I cannot allow you to touch these." When Andy didn't move, the man let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, take them. It is obvious my abilities are over powering his senses." And with that, he teleported away, relieving Andy of the energy he generated.

()

Andy couldn't tell what was with that psychic that made him fade, but he decided to let it go for now. He sat outside the Cerulean gym, reading the Aura books while waiting for Samantha to finish her battle with her mom. For some reason, Andy couldn't use his Aura to read the books at the speed he had done with the others; instead, he read at the pace of a normal person.

"_What do you think is taking Samantha so long?"_ Gardevoir asked. _"Isn't her team weak to water types?"_

"Ah, you forget that Paras she caught yesterday," Andy started, "but Misty's team is rumored to have ice type attacks."

"_If she's taking it easy on her, a certain trainer of mine will use an Aura Sphere?"_ Gardevoir asked, slightly giggling. She remembered that Goldeen had a Megahorn attack, and if Paras was fighting Goldeen, the Megahorn could wipe it out.

"Eh. I've read here that there is more than just the sphere. Apparently, I can fashion anything from a sword to a suit of armour." Andy explained, holding his hand over the book and pouring Aura into it.

"_Rhetorical question, smart-ass." _Gardevoir groaned.

"Rhetorical answer," Andy playfully countered, receiving an, albeit useless, glare from Gardevoir. Andy sensed a strong happy emotion from inside the gym, an immediately knew what happened.

"Well, Sam won." Andy simply stated, and proceeded to place the books back into his bag. And not too soon, since Samantha came running out the door.

"I WON, I WON, I WON, I WON!" Samantha cheered as she grabbed Andy's hand and started dragging him; both followed by a laughing Gardevoir.

"Where in Mew's name are you taking me!?" Andy asked (closer to blurted) loudly, uselessly struggling against Samantha's grip. Samantha, of course, only replied with a large grin.

"Help me?" Andy asked Gardevoir, who ignored his pleas for help. Andy soon sensed something between Gardevoir and Samantha. _'They're talking to each other! I'm so boned…'_ Andy thought to himself. He had no choice but to keep up with Samantha for about ten minutes until they reached a clearing in the woods.

"Sit down." Samantha ordered, and Andy sat down obediently, like a dog.

"Why are we here of all places?" Andy asked from the fallen log he called a seat. His fingers dug into the rotting wood and into termite holes (A/N: Yes, there are normal animals in this, how else would you think people eat meat?).

"_You'll know soon enough."_ Gardevoir said in an odd tone. Andy did not know what was going on, but went along with it.

"We," Samantha said, gesturing to herself, Gardevoir, and Andy, "are camping here tonight."

"But my watch says it's only three in the afternoon," Andy complained. "If we start walking, we could stay in a road-side Pokémon cen-" Andy was cut off by an unfamiliar Aura about fifty meters behind him. And another, and another, until there were ten. "We have company," Andy said, and summoned Aura to his hands.

Samantha was shocked. _'No one was supposed to follow us!'_ She thought, slightly enraged. What she had planned was supposed to be between her and Andy.

"I see you have sensed us." A middle aged man said loudly. "We may as well announce who we are; we are assassins of the Army of the Old Gods. Come with us, Andy, fellow Old God worshipper." His voice had the same… liquid-like sound as Harold's.

"You are destroying the name of the Old Gods you idiots!" Andy spat, still facing away from them. Samantha was equally angry. This was supposed to be time for Samantha and Andy! Gardevoir even agreed to go back in her Premier Ball!

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." The lead assassin groaned. He turned on a blue-tooth like device and spoke into it so quietly, Andy couldn't hear with his advanced senses. "Sniper, he refused; you know what to do." And with that, he walked away, letting Samantha and Andy enjoy their time together. For now.

"What the hell was that about?" Samantha asked no one in particular. "I mean, a group, _group_, of self-proclaimed assassins comes out of nowhere, and just leaves?" Samantha continued ranting for about five minutes.

"Sam, they're gone. Can you please tell me what the hell we're doing here?" Andy asked, becoming more impatient by the second.

"Well, for starters, this." Samantha said, and started a make-out session with her boyfriend that lasted for about a minute. A minute of bliss. A minute of mouths waging war on each other. When they broke apart, however, it wasn't for air.

The sniper took his shot.

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ YEAH! ENJOY THAT CLIFF HANGER!... I should hide now, right? Those torches and pitchforks are telling me yes…**

…

…

…

**ANYWAYS, I hope for more reviews! We writers love them! PS: I hid two references in the chapter. Guess them, and I'll give you a shout-out!**

_**Exeunt**_


	8. Chapter 8

The sniper took his shot, and blood filled Andy and Samantha's mouths. The copper tasting liquid was sobering, to say the least. Gardevoir couldn't process the events that were taking place right in front of her. She saw blood and gray-matter come flying towards her as she was splattered in the remains that were once her friend. Comprehension was out of her mental reach as she saw the corpse of the ginger girl. _Samantha._

Andy collapsed, holding his dead girlfriend in his arms. Aura started to fire from his body in random areas. The bronze energy was wiping out the landscape mercilessly. His bloodlust was something that could be questioned; was it humanly possible? Gardevoir was protecting herself from the powerful blasts of energy as she reached for Andy's PokeNav. Once in her hand, she took a picture of the current situation (She's a psychic type, she can figure shit out) and teleported to the Cerulean police department.

()

"Yo, Jenny, there's some random Gardevoir here." One of the front desk people called out. Officer Jenny, surprised as all hell, came out from her office to see what was going on.

"_Officer, my trainer's girlfriend was killed in the woods just north of here. He is an Aura wielder, so protect yourselves."_ Gardevoir said hurriedly, and receiving Jenny's compliance.

"Alright people, we have a homicide, and we will have to subdue an Aura wielder! Move out!" Jenny barked the orders and ran to her motorcycle, in which Gardevoir sat in the side-car.

()

Andy's Aura wasn't stable enough to function properly, so imagine his rage when his memory brought up the assassins when in actuality, it was the police force.

"**I WON'T LET YOU SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" **Andy yelled; his voice powered to near unbearable levels by Aura. Police masks shattered, Andy's PokeNav disintegrated, and the plates of Aura that were in the air stopped.

"Andrew Ketchum, this is the Police Force. We ask you to move away from the victim." Officer Jenny ordered over a megaphone. When the plates of Aura began to be recalled back to Andy, Jenny thought it was safe.

"_Don't be fooled officer. He believes you are the ones that killed her."_ Gardevoir warned. She received a nod from Jenny, who signaled to an officer with a sniper rifle.

"Fire as many tranquilizers as needed." She ordered. The man nodded, and quickly fired the syringe-like bullets into Andy's flesh, causing him to collapse onto the ground in a heap of unconscious human.

"Make sure the Aura wielder gets some rest. Arceus knows he deserves it."

()

Andy woke up in a place that he didn't recognize. He was getting this treatment too many times. He opened his Aura, and took note that he was in a hospital. _'Again?'_ He quietly asked himself. He had absolutely no immediate recollection of what happened.

"_Andy? Are you alright?" _The calming, yet sad, voice of Gardevoir made its presence in Andy's mind. It sounded wary, but Andy didn't know why.

"Yeah, why would I not be?" Andy asked from his bed. Then, memories. Samantha's blood pouring itself into his mouth, the loss of control, and most importantly, _the loss of Samantha_ dawned on him. He shook violently against heavy restraints. His leather-bound left leg broke free, only to be forced back into place by Gardevoir's powerful psychic abilities.

"_Andy, calm down!"_ Gardevoir roared into Andy's mind. Next thing you know, Andy's crying heavily, still attempting to destroy the bindings. He made quick work of the leather; made paper look strong in comparison. Andy didn't rip apart the place, but hugged Gardevoir tightly and cried. She didn't hold back either; her red eyes forced themselves shut and leaked.

It wasn't until a doctor came in did they stop crying.

'_Awkward situation in here.'_ He thought to himself. "Well kid, here are some anti-depressants if you need them, your bag, and you can leave as soon as you like." The doctor said, handing Andy said items. "Also, the gym leader would like to talk to you. Sorry for your loss, kid." The doctor said solemnly.

()

Andy walked out of the hospital with Gardevoir walking beside him. Everyone in Cerulean knew who he was; the local news had two days to make sure of that. He received condolences left, right, and centre. Even Fred, who was still in town, didn't give the saddened Aura wielder any trouble.

When Andy arrived at Misty's home, he had no idea what to expect. What he received was officers asking questions.

"Andrew, what exactly happened before Samantha was shot?" An officer asked Andy, who was sitting on one of the chairs in Misty's house. Misty was also being asked questions, but in a separate room.

"Samantha won her gym badge against her mother, and dragged me to a clearing in the Cerulean woods." Andy was barely managing to speak, but Gardevoir comforted him; relieving him of his worry with her psychic power.

"Yes, then what happened?" The officer asked gently, not wanting Andy to go berserk.

"A group of terrorists that have recently appeared called the Army of the Old Gods sent ten assassins just to ask me to join them appeared. When I denied them, they just left."

"Fucking Army… bastards is what they are." The officer muttered, and then gestured for Andy to continue.

"We had exactly five minutes. They didn't say it, but in exactly five minutes, Samantha was shot through the skull. I lost control, and started releasing deadly amounts of Aura in random directions." Andy finished, tears fully releasing from the bonds that his blind eyes held.

"I apologize for this next question, but it is the last one and completely necessary. What was Samantha's last action?" He asked in his most gentle voice.

Andy let the tears flow freely. "We were kissing…" He said, his face wet with the salty water of his tears. The officer quietly handed him a slip of paper and walked out of the house. The other officer that was asking Misty questions also left.

Andy looked at the slip of paper, and it had the date of her funeral on it. _"In two days. That makes a total of four days between death and burial."_ Gardevoir observed.

When Misty entered the room, her face was red, but she looked mad. _"Fuck."_ Both Gardevoir and Andy thought to each other.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU'RE TO BLAME FOR THIS!" Misty yelled. Andy could feel the hatred she had for him without the use of Aura. If he still had working eyes, he wouldn't be surprised if Misty was glowing red. "YOU AND YOUR GOD DAMN AURA! MY BABY'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Misty continued yelling, and threw both Andy and Gardevoir out the door. Misty then continued, but in a quieter voice. "If I see you at the funeral, I will kill you."

()

It was the day of the funeral, and Andy and his team were nowhere to be seen. Truth be told, Andy, Gardevoir, and Raichu watched the funeral from the trees, while Andy held out Onix's Poke ball so he could watch as well. Andy had a very difficult time concentrating on the preacher's words due to the amount of sadness that filled everyone's Aura. Even her Pokémon team, even though were released immediately after her death, stayed to grieve.

When the final people left, Andy recalled Raichu back into his Great ball, jumped down from his tree along with Gardevoir, and walked over to the tombstone with a rose in hand. He solemnly placed the blood red rose and concentrating his range of Aura on the inscribing of the tombstone.

'_Hear lies Samantha Waterflower,_

_Unrightfully targeted by the Army._

_Rest in peace.'_

Andy fell to his knees, unable to process the sorrow that pierced his heart. Gardevoir felt the same, and it wasn't because she and Andy had a strong connection; it was genuine. They hugged each other tightly, and another surge of emotion ran through Andy.

It wasn't sadness, fear, anger, or depression.

It was love.

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ Well, I kept you interested with one cliff-hanger based around physical stuffs; let's see how you fare with a near plot destroying emotional cliff-hanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I should start hiding now, right? I mean, I did **_**VIOLENTLY**_** slaughter Samantha! I don't see torches or pitchforks, so I assume I'm fine… *Gets ran through by a sword* There go those peaceful thoughts. Anyways, while I tend to the stomach that's falling out of me, have a good time, and review! *Coughs blood***

_**Exeunt**_


	9. Chapter 9

Andy and Gardevoir were on the route between Cerulean and Saffron, trying to take down a stubborn Pidgeotto.

"Gardevoir, psychic!" Andy ordered. Gardevoir raised her hand and smashed the Pidgeotto into the earth. "Good job, Gardevoir. Go, Poke ball!" Andy threw the red and white ball at Pidgeotto, and a beam of red engulfed the bird. Soon, Pidgeotto was caught.

Andy grinned lightly at his achievement, but something was bothering him. The feeling he had followed him from Cerulean when he left a day ago. Andy wasn't one to grieve, even after Samuel Oak's death. A feeling of powerful _love_ kept creeping up on him, and whenever he meditated on its source, his mind would go blank. He figured that his Aura was playing tricks on him, but soon after read that Aura only obeys its master, and is never disobedient. He never felt this… _brand_ for lack of a better term, of love that flooded his body and clouded his mind. When he thought back to Samantha, he realized that mere lust kept them together. In truth, she was a single-dimensional human being who cared only for looks.

"_Earth to Andy?"_ Gardevoir said, and waved her hand in front of his blanked face. Andy quickly realized that he spaced out, and expanded his Aura back to normal range.

"Sorry, kind of spaced out there." Andy apologized. _'Wait, I apologized for spacing out? I never do that!'_ Andy thought to himself. He put Pidgeotto's Poke ball in his belt, and walked along the road.

()

Andy and Gardevoir found a camping spot in a clearing before the night broke through the sky. Andy felt like he could keep walking for another few hours, but reluctantly agreed to stop.

Andy started a fire using an Aura technique called 'Pyro Aura', and started cooking some food.

"_Andy, could I try human food? Pokémon food is bland as all hell."_ Gardevoir asked, and received a nod from Andy, who made some more ramen. When Gardevoir tried the ramen, her eyes shot open. _"Why have I not tried this before?"_ Gardevoir asked, and received a predictable answer from Andy.

"Because you never asked for some." He answered with an amused grin. After dinner, Andy tried to put up a tent, but failed miserably. _'God damn blindness. Why does plastic NOT give off Aura?'_ He asked himself, cursing out loud in the process.

"_Let me guess, no Aura signature on plastic?"_ Gardevoir asked, to which Andy threw the tent down in frustration.

"Screw it, I'm using Aura." Andy seethed, still pissed that the tent had no signature. Before Gardevoir could object, Andy made an opaque structure that attracted bits of sticks, dirt, stones, etc. to make a fully solid hut that could house the two of them comfortably.

"_That Aura amazes me to no end."_ Gardevoir said… blushing? Andy could swear blood cells rose to her cheeks, but dismissed it as if it were nothing.

Gardevoir was thanking Arceus that he couldn't see, because she _was_ blushing. But she was fooling herself. _'Why would Andy even want me to be that?'_ She asked herself. _'I am a Pokémon, and he's a human.'_ Gardevoir was bombarding herself with questions, but stopped after she took notice that Andy was asleep.

'_Maybe I could just take a look…'_ Gardevoir contemplated the idea of entering Andy's mind. She tried to tell herself no, but her impulses took control. _'I have to know.'_ She finally thought, and entered Andy's mind.

()

The inside of Andy's mind was one of the most terrifying places imaginable. There were sudden tornados, quakes, and hurricanes, followed by the stuff of nightmares, only playful.

"Gardevoir, why are you here?" Andy asked.

'_Busted.'_ Gardevoir thought to herself, but it echoed through Andy's mind.

"Don't worry, Gardevoir. I'll forget this in the morning." Andy said. In his unconscious, his eyes were fully functioning, obvious as he stared into Gardevoir's eyes, fishing for information.

"_So you know why I am here?"_ Gardevoir asked the sprite of Andy.

"Yes, you want to know if I love you. Truth be told, I am feeling a strong feeling of love, but cannot place where its origins lie." Andy said philosophically. "I, for one, am not against Pokémon and human relationships." Andy said, making Gardevoir's eyes glimmer with hope.

"_So what can I do?"_ Gardevoir asked impatiently.

"I do believe that you will find the information you seek if you think about it; you are in the mind after all." And with that, Andy vanished.

Gardevoir walked through the corridors of Andy's mind, and stopped at what looked like a bedroom. It looked fairly basic; a plain bed, a nightstand, and a closet with a mirror. She decided to take a look inside the room, and hit her foot on an object that she didn't see before. A small chest.

Curious, she touched the padlock on the chest, and it surprisingly opened without any trouble. She felt an overpowering wave of emotion rush through her. _'No doubt this is what I'm looking for.'_ She said to herself. The chest had one thing inside it, and it was a framed picture.

Gardevoir held up the framed picture, and it held the photo of a girl that she hasn't met before. A _human_ girl with black hair that fell a foot below her neck with dull red eyes.

Andy appeared behind Gardevoir, shocking her. "Where'd you find that picture? I never saw that girl before." Andy said idly.

"_It isn't me. Probably for the best, though."_ Gardevoir said sadly.

()

Gardevoir, much like Andy, wasn't one to grieve. _'At least he didn't have to spend his life with that emotional child.'_ Gardevoir thought, and found comfort in her words. She shrunk down in her sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ Got you there, didn't I? Ha! I told you guys, I'm not shipping Pokémon with people! It's not exactly my 'Cup of Tea' if you get my meaning. I am one cynical, evil, diabolical little being of hatred for humanity.**

**Yes, I remember I said that Andy and Samantha had the same feelings for each other back in the second chapter, but that feeling was only **_**lust**_**, not love. There is a huge difference. The REAL love interest has yet to show herself**, **but I will tell you one thing about her; she's a psychic. Anyways, expect more cynical, evil, and spiteful twists in the next chapter!**

_**Exeunt**_


	10. Chapter 10

Saffron was a… odd place to say the least. It was suburban, for the most part, but random skyscrapers were placed in the middle of neighborhoods. In what was obviously the downtown area, the Silph Co tower loomed over regular, common place shops. Andy expanded his Aura in wonder, but sensed something off.

"_Is something wrong?"_ Gardevoir asked when she noticed Andy's slightly cloudy look.

"There's a psychic around here. They've been following us from Cerulean." Andy said, and expanded his Aura further, and examined the psychic that was spying on them. All he could sense was a general female shape, but a psychic barrier blocked out most other things.

"_Well?"_ Gardevoir asked impatiently. She had an idea on who it was.

"They're blocking most of my power." Andy groaned. He retracted his Aura and headed to the north-east of the city.

"_Let me guess; gym battle?"_ Gardevoir asked, and received a nod from her Aura wielding trainer.

()

"God damn it." Andy heard a familiar voice say. The owner of said voice walked away from the gym in frustration.

"Something wrong Fred?" Andy asked tauntingly. When the purple haired trainer didn't respond, Andy sent a small Aura Sphere at him, and gained his attention. "I think I asked you a question." Andy deadpanned.

"You did, and I chose to ignore it." Fred replied, and then reached for a Poke ball. "But since you feel like being a prick, I guess a battle will do you good."

Andy cracked his knuckles and neck with a grin. "Now _there's_ the Fred we all know and hate." Andy said with an amused tone. What he was planning was making him think he had no sanity left in him. _'Never had any to begin with.'_ Andy thought sarcastically.

"Go, Parasect!" Fred exclaimed, and tossed the Poke ball that contained said Parasect.

When Gardevoir stepped on the field, Andy held her back. "Gardevoir, I need to test something. Stay back." And with that, he stepped on the field. Fred looked at him with suspicion.

"I know you can fight people, but what in Arceus' name makes you think you can fight Pokémon?" Fred asked. Andy shrugged.

"A few friends called the Old Gods told me I'm powerful." Andy said, and received a finger from Fred (Congrats if you guess which one).

"Whatever, you delusional shit. Parasect, use toxic!" The parasite Pokémon launched a deep purple orb at Andy, but the Aura didn't dodge or block.

"You are predictable." Andy said, turning purple in colour. "Teaching your Parasect toxic is such a you thing." Andy used his Aura to leech out all of the toxins in his body, and combined them with an Aura Sphere. He fired the orb of bronze and purple straight at the Parasect, knocking it out in a single hit.

"Parasect, return." Fred grumbled. He then grabbed another Poke ball, and sent the pseudo-dragon whose bloodlust rivaled Raichu's own. "Wipe the bastard out with hyper beam!" Fred ordered intent on hospitalizing Andy.

Andy had his legs coiled in preparation to jump, but his reaction time was dimed. The hyper beam hit him directly in the chest, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have. Then Andy remembered from his Aura books; _Aura gives its wielders advantage against normal and ghost_ is what the book said. Apparently, it was true.

"That hurt, but not enough to take me down." Andy said with a grin. His mind referred back to the Aura techniques that were listed in his Aura books. "Aura technique: Dragon might!" Andy yelled, giving Fred a (not so) fair warning. Andy rushed his Aura to his arms and legs, and jumped towards the Gyarados and punched it with his Aura powered fist.

"Gyarados, use dragon rage!" Fred ordered, trying to fend off the powered-up Aura wielder, but to little avail.

"Aura technique: Blood hammer!" Andy yelled, and made a Warhammer that was quite visibly blood red, even to the average person. He ran towards the Gyarados, but the large Pokémon dodged the weapon. A large crowd of onlookers were placing bets; mostly for the Gyarados, and cheering for their favourite fighter.

"Gyarados, use water pulse!" Fred commanded. The Gyarados fired a large ball of energized water at Andy, who barely dodged.

'_How was Raichu able to avoid these damn things?'_ Andy wondered to himself. He concentrated his Aura range on Gyarados. "Aura technique: Draconic power!" Andy didn't know why he didn't use this before. With draconic power, opponents that are dragon type, or have draconic skills, are severally harmed by this attack. An Aura Sphere charged in his hand, and Gyarados was exerting fear.

"Counter it with dragon rage!" Fred ordered as soon as the draconic Aura Sphere started to barrel away from Andy and towards his precious Gyarados. The wave of energy that Gyarados shot out was enough to weaken the Aura Sphere, but it was still a knockout. The crowd roared its applause, but Andy's 'Dead Stare' stopped them… dead. (Sorry, that was terrible).

"Before you send out your Wartortle, I advise you back out now." Andy warned. In truth, he didn't want to be responsible for the death of his starter Pokémon. "If you don't stand down, I will use Raichu." Andy threatened.

"No matter, I forfeit." Fred said reluctantly. He remembered how powerful and bloodthirsty the orange rat was. Fred walked away with his dignity intact.

Once Fred disappeared from everyone's view (excluding Andy; he could still sense him), Andy had people asking him how he got his powers, for his autograph, etc. When one girl around Andy's age asked if he was single, Gardevoir lifted her up with her psychic powers, and threw her into a pond.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Andy roared, his voice amplified by his powers. "I AM NOT A CELEBRITY! BACK OFF!" But the crowd didn't part. "Annoying brats." Andy muttered to himself.

"Show us your skills!" Some random man yelled from the middle of the crowd.

"You want to see skills?" The crowd nodded vigorously. "Aura technique: Aura wings!" Andy sprouted angel-like wings, grabbed Gardevoir, and flew to the edge of the crowd where the gym was. "So long, idiots!" Andy yelled, and gave a salute. He headed into the gym, but it was only one room with two teleportation panels.

Andy expanded his Aura, and sensed three other rooms. And the contents of two rooms were dangerous. The room just in front of them had a woman sitting on what appeared to be an ornate throne.

"Gardevoir, teleport us ten feet in that direction." Andy said, and pointed to the wall in front of him.

"_Got it."_ Gardevoir simply stated, and teleported Andy and herself in the room where the gym leader sat.

"Welcome to the psychic type gym. My name is Sabrina, and yours is Andrew Ketchum." Sabrina stated. She motioned to a girl with black hair that ran a foot from her shoulders and dull red eyes. "This is my daughter, Katherine." The girl looked up at Andy, and her melancholy expression stared into Andy's soul.

"Her Aura is familiar." Andy stated dryly, while Gardevoir stared at the girl. She was wearing a white tank-top covered by a purple V-neck t-shirt, and dull green cargo shorts.

"She's been following you for some days." Sabrina said, and then reached for a Poke ball. "You came here for a gym battle, not to talk. Kadabra, wipe him out." Sabrina said, and summoned a Kadabra that bent its spoon repeatedly.

"Raichu, bring it!" Andy called out the bloodthirsty Pokémon he had for a Raichu. Raichu did his usual bit; slam his tail onto the ground and violently spark from the cheeks. "Thunder on yourself, then iron tail!" Andy ordered. Raichu shocked himself full of electricity, and flowed it to his metallically charged tail.

"Kadabra, use psybeam." Sabrina ordered from her gilded throne. Kadabra hit Raichu mid-air, forcing it to weaken its attack. When Raichu made contact with Kadabra, the psychic type was still heavily smashed.

"You underestimate my Raichu's power. Raichu, use thunder." Andy said, trying to read Sabrina's Aura.

"It seems so." Wait, was that emotion in Sabrina's voice? "Kadabra, use confusion." Kadabra launched its psychic wave of energy right before getting hit by Raichu's powerful thunder attack and fainting from the powerful blow that Raichu delivered.

"Raichu, return." Andy said, and recalled Raichu to his Great ball. He grabbed another Poke ball, Onix's, but Sabrina stopped him.

"I do not need to battle you anymore. If it came down to Raichu, I would have lost miserably." She said dryly. "Katherine, present the Aura wielder with the Marsh Badge and go with him." Katherine did as she was told, and Andy looked as confused as a Psyduck that was hit with numerous confuse rays.

"Wait, what? Why would I take your kid with me? Why would you even want me to?" Andy asked, but was stopped when Gardevoir put her hand in front of his mouth.

"_Don't piss off a psychic."_ Gardevoir said in an annoyed tone. Andy knew she was referring to the gym leader, and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but we leave now." Andy said, and was teleported outside of the gym by Katherine.

()

Andy rested on one of the beds that the room at the Poke centre had to offer. Never had he run from people so annoying. The people who watched him beat the Gyarados and Parasect were worshipping him like a celebrity.

'_Why in Mew's name did I want to be famous as a kid?'_ Andy asked himself, to which he got an answer from… Katherine?

"You were a child and didn't know better." She stated.

'_Finally, a travelling companion that isn't retarded.'_ Andy thought to himself, or so he thought.

"_I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!"_ Gardevoir roared, bringing a barely noticeable smile to Katherine's lips.

"I meant human…" Andy said, recovering from a shadow ball from Gardevoir.

'_Those two are bearable.'_ Katherine thought to herself.

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ So how did you like this chapter? Over the fact that I killed off that uncharacteristic idiot I deemed Samantha? Yes? GOOD, I planned her death from the start! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So another gym leader's daughter is travelling with Andy… This could end badly, or it could end with children… So, badly. I already told my good friend Dr. Video Game who the next love interest was going to be, and now you, my people, know as well! Wait, DAMN! 10****th**** CHAPPIE ALREADY! Umm… Here's some cake! NOW CELEBRATE MY ACHIEVEMENT!**

_**Exeunt**_


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came far too quickly for Andy, as he felt the warmth of sunlight hit his face. Out of idiotic instinct, Andy covered his blind eyes and got out of bed. He expanded his Aura, and noticed that both Gardevoir and Katherine were still sleeping, so he decided to make use of the time he had, and took a shower. He walked towards the shower in the bathroom… and straight into the plastic door of the shower space.

"GOD DAMN PLASTIC!" Andy yelled, and immediately regretted it as he sensed Gardevoir jerking awake.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Gardevoir asked from outside the bathroom.

Andy rubbed his sore head before answering. "Plastic door doesn't have a goddamn Aura reading." He groaned, and groped for the invisible handle. Finally, he reached it, and did his business.

"What was the yelling about?" Katherine asked, and rubbed her eyes free from any remaining sleep.

"_Andy can't sense plastic."_ Gardevoir replied as she walked over to Andy's bag in search for food.

"He'll have a tough time telling which bottles are soap and what not." Katherine said as she packed her things. She noticed that Gardevoir was trying to open a container with some noodles and sauce. "And that's people food."

"_I know full well what I'm eating. Just not how to open this god damn thing."_ Gardevoir groaned. She tried tearing it in half, and received an amused look from Katherine.

"You are an idiot, aren't you? Just take off the lid."

"_Ass."_ Gardevoir said. She hated this girl for numerous reasons, some of which are incredibly obvious.

()

Andy stepped out of the bathroom in jeans, running shoes, a black over-shirt with a flame trim, and an intense fragrance. "I couldn't figure out what was what…" Andy said, and rubbed his tearing eyes (A/N: His tear ducts still work), and his nose crinkling due to the sent-killing smell that clung over him. "Oh, by the way, what in Mew's name am I wearing?" Andy asked.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_ Gardevoir said sarcastically.

"Andrew, you look fine." Katherine simply said. She telekinetically threw Andy's bag over to him. "We're leaving." She ordered, and walked out of the room.

"_She's bossy."_ Gardevoir stated, and received a nod from Andy. The Aura wielder grabbed his bag and walked out the door, followed by Gardevoir. They found Katherine outside of the Pokémon centre surrounded by people giving off a familiar Aura signature.

"No, I'm not joining your extremist group. Why would I anyways?" Katherine asked the man at the head of the group.

"Because the Army needs someone like you." The man said with a smile evident under his beard, and his liquid voice seeping into the air.

"Gods damn you Harold! How did you escape?" Andy seethed, and flowed Aura into his body from his reserves. He was ready to kill the High Priest.

"Andrew Ketchum, long time no see my friend." Harold said happily. His voice sounded as soft as silk, with a cynical drop of acid in the fabric. He filled Andy with so much hate with his calming voice and unnaturally happy attitude. "But I'm afraid we aren't here for you." He said, and turned to Katherine.

"I'm not changing my mind." Katherine said, and started to walk away, but was grabbed by one of the grunts that accompanied Harold.

"I do believe you have no choice." Harold said, but soon doubled over in pain, along with the rest of the grunts.

"Would you like me to rip apart your consciousness, and then mend them all back into one single sentient being?" Katherine asked threateningly. When Harold and the grunts didn't reply (for an obvious reason), Katherine simply walked south, followed by Andy.

"Damn Katherine, you are freaking scary." Andy said. He then added, "I like it."

"I do my best." Katherine replied.

()

The two trainers and Gardevoir were soon on the route connecting Saffron and Vermillion. They were peacefully walking down the route, until a random trainer ran up to them with fear in his eyes.

"Run! The Army is slaughtering Vermillion!" And with that, he ran towards the confusion that is Saffron City.

Andy and Katherine nodded to each other and started running toward the distressed city, followed by Gardevoir.

"The hell do you think they're there for?" Andy asked as he jumped of a circular plate of Aura meant to carry him.

"Only Mew knows." Katherine growled. She extended her psychic energy towards Andy and Gardevoir, and teleported the three of them to the entrance of the city.

Andy fell off his Aura disk into the dirt. "Warn a guy before teleporting!" Andy complained, and then looked at Vermillion. It was chaotic. There were burning buildings, people fighting for their lives, and a woman in a cloak holding a child hostage.

"Surrender you Arceus worshipping scum, or the boy dies!" The powerful voice of the woman yelled. She took out a dagger and pressed it to the kid's throat.

Andy lost it. Never in his life has he seen or even _heard _of such brutality to a city. He heard of Team Flare in the Kalos region, and they wanted everyone dead, but they never out-right killed anyone; much less a child.

'_Aura technique: Power quake.'_ Andy ordered himself as he poured a heavy amount of Aura into the ground. He directed the bronze energy under the woman, and released it from his bonds with a powerful surge of energy that made a fissure in the ground. The woman had no choice but to let go of the boy, who ran towards the citizens.

"What in the name of Mew was that?" The woman bellowed. She looked around, and saw Andy who was glowing blue (relative to her). "Was that you? How dare you attack me? I am Casey; High Priestess of Mew!" She exclaimed

Andy was still angry. He was going to make quick work of this bitchy asshole.

"Oh, me? I'm no one, just a blind and helpless teenager." Andy said sarcastically, pointing to his dull green eyes. "I almost forgot; I'm an Aura wielder." Andy charged forwards with a fighting staff made of Aura, and rammed it into her torso.

"Grunts, attack the Aura wielder!" Casey ordered, and the grunts obeyed hesitantly.

Andy decided to give the idiots a warning on what to expect, and started saying his attacks. "Aura technique: Warhammer!" A Warhammer appeared in his hands, and he started to sing 'A Few of My Favourite Things' in a sadistic manner as he swatted grunts away as if they were flies.

"Wha-what are you?" Casey asked in a weak voice as Andy rendered the last grunt unconscious (might as well read as 'given permanent brain damage) with his Warhammer.

"I," Andy dispelled his hammer, "am the Army's nightmare." Andy staked towards Casey, and grabbed her by the collar. "Now get the fuck out of the city."

Casey nodded quickly. "No pro-"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you didn't let me finish. You're leaving via _police force or ambulance_, you fucking idiot." Andy seethed as he poured his obvious hatred for the Army into that one sentence. Andy turned to one of the citizens and ordered, "Call Saffron's police force immediately."

()

Andy was sitting in an interrogation room that had a plastic chair, and a plastic table. He couldn't see a thing in the room, but he could sense outside the room.

Apparently, the Saffron and Vermillion police forces don't take kindly to people who save other people's lives, and calls them 'Dangerous Vigilantes'. _'Dangerous? Ha! If it weren't for me, all of Vermillion would have been slaughtered!'_ But there was no escaping the worthless law.

The Officer Jenny from Vermillion entered, and sat on a plastic chair. She was emitting a lying Aura, and Andy knew immediately knew they were playing the 'Good cop Bad cop' routine.

"Well, I must admit Mr. Ketchum; you have skills that are unrivaled." Jenny said, and handed Andy a photo ID that indicated she was an officer.

"You must be a fucking idiot." Andy said simply.

"Beg your pardon?" Jenny asked, shocked.

"You hand me a plastic card and expect me to read it. I'm blind, you asshole." Andy explained with an angry frown.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Jenny lied. Andy could sense her heart-rate go up. He could sense her palms become sweaty.

"You're lying." Andy said, and directed his Aura to the metal camera at the entrance of the room, intent on making it malfunction.

"How did you know?" Jenny asked, but didn't wait for an answer. She left the room, and the Jenny from Saffron entered. She was emitting a strong, but faked, angry Aura.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" She asked loudly, causing Andy to laugh quietly.

"I have a question, officer. Where are my Gardevoir and friend Katherine?" Andy asked, hoping for a certain answer.

"Katherine escaped police forces and Gardevoir is in its ball." Jenny replied carefully as Andy's smile grew wider.

He got his answer.

"Then I guess I don't have to be here at all." Before Jenny could object, Andy broke the camera and sent a wave of Aura that sent Jenny flying into a wall, and into unconsciousness.

Andy was blasting away anyone who opposed his escape as he ran into the room where Gardevoir was kept. He grabbed her Premier Ball, and powered his way out of the law's grasp.

"_Andrew, head south! I'm on a fairly large island, meet me at its port in thirty minutes."_ Katherine ordered via telepathy.

Andy stuck Gardevoir's ball back in his belt, and ordered himself a set of Aura wings, and flew south for about twenty minutes.

When Andy landed, he hid his consciousness with a low Aura pulse that stayed at his head. He took only twenty minutes, so he decided to sit down by a tree and relax. He sent out Gardevoir who was determined to relax as well. Neither of them was noticed by Katherine who was waiting on the boat docks for Andy.

Before Andy could call out to Katherine, Gardevoir stopped him.

"_Andy, read her Aura first. You never know if she is a bad person, and now might be the only time you can check."_ Gardevoir suggested, and Andy agreed.

Andy expanded his Aura, and started reading Katherine's. He sensed no psychic barrier this time, and decided to learn as much as possible. Her Aura was bronze in colour, and not just a similar bronze to Andy's. It was identical. Andy started to sense anger, and a psychic wall being erected.

"Stay out of my head, Andrew." Katherine ordered as she was walking towards the blind Being of Aura.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" Andy asked innocently, still confused about how he and Katherine shared the exact same colour Aura.

"You have no idea." Katherine said with a… playful (?) smile. Andy could have sworn the cells near her mouth moved into a smile. And since Aura can't lie…

Katherine grabbed Andy's hand, and dragged him deep into the forest… (A/N: Wait, I'm using that scene again? Crap, this could end badly.)

"Katherine, the last time a girl dragged me into the woods, she got shot through the head." Andy commented worriedly.

"We're not stopping in the forest Andy." She said… Wait, Andy? She always says Andrew! What in the name of Rayquaza is going on here?

Katherine stopped dragging the blind Aura wielder as soon as a village came into (her) view.

"Katherine, where in the name of Mew are we?" Andy asked as he sensed the village to be empty. Not an Aura within range.

"This village is abandoned, and the perfect place to train. I know that you're the being of Aura, and I know you are going to stop the war." Katherine said, and pointed to her head when Andy gave a confused look. "Also, the war will happen in about five years, but we must remain here the whole time. We cannot leave the island, or contact outside people." Katherine said, and inspected their situation.

"So we have to stay here for _five years?_" Andy asked loudly, and received a slow nod from Katherine. "Well, how do you know this?"

"My dad was a clairvoyant."

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ Well, that was bloody unexpected! Expect the next chapter to be based around two years from that point…! You're going to kill me, right? No? Good!**

_**Exeunt**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright people, I have to tell you something before you start reading: Andy, Gardevoir, and Katherine (Now referred to as 'Kate') have been on the island for two years. Also, Andy and Kate are an 'item' as you might say. And Andy has a beard!**

They've only been on the large island for two years,and Andy already fucked up, but he doesn't know it yet. Kate doesn't know it. Not even Gardevoir, who can confidently be considered the most powerful psychic type in existence knows it. But their ignorance was wiped off the face of the Earth when Andy destroyed an Aura limit barrier (He basically leveled up, if you want to think about it that way).

'_Come on man, once you break this, you have all the power Aura has to offer!'_ Andy thought to himself.

In order to break the Aura limit barrier, he had to go through the colour process, and force bronze to win, because it can't do anything anymore. He forced all colours out of the process, but still didn't feel calm. There was a speck. A speck of _iridescent_ energy, the Aura that would classify him as an insane. Slowly, he forced the bronze to wake up from its rest. The bronze quickly over took the iridescent with a fair amount of stress, but did it none the less.

"Andy did you just-!" Kate started, but vomited mid-sentence.

"Kate, are you alright?" Andy asked in a worried manner. When Kate didn't respond, Andy picked her up and carried her bridal style to the abandoned house they claimed as their own when they got to the empty village. He placed her gently on the queen-sized bed and sat beside her.

"God, what is happening to me?" Kate asked no one in particular

"Kate, I need you to lower your psychic barrier; I'm going to read your Aura to see what's wrong." Andy said. His new abilities with Aura were more precise then when he fought Gyarados or the Army grunts. He was now able to detect sickness because it would stain the Aura the person exerted.

Kate lowered her psychic barrier, and Andy inspected it. It was its normal bronze, still identical to Andy's, but something was wrong. There was an iridescent sphere _inside_ Kate's bronze Aura. Andy knew exactly what it meant, and that was a bad thing considering their situation.

"Well, what's wrong?" Kate asked irritably. Andy had absolutely no expression what-so-ever.

"There is no way to say this and have my body in functional condition afterwards." Andy said, still grasping the idea.

"Say it, or you won't be able to breath." Kate said fiercely. She locked her boyfriend into a psychic hold, and lifted him off the ground.

"Promise not to kill me?" Andy asked innocently. Kate nodded, but made no promises. "Okay, you're… How do I say this…?" Andy continued stuttering and staling as he kept up an Aura barrier around his consciousness. He did _not_ want Kate to read his mind right now.

"Spit it out." Kate ordered, and Andy managed just that while Kate was lifting him higher into the air.

"You're pregnant." Andy said while flailing in the air.

"_I'm __**WHAT**__?"_ Kate demanded both mentally and physically.

Gardevoir, who was at the door, started laughing. _"Good show you two, but what's really going on?"_ She asked, thinking it was a joke. Her mate, a Gallade, entered the room followed by their son, a Kirlia.

"_I heard yelling."_ Gallade started, and then saw Andy floating in the air flailing about. _"Let me guess; pregnant?"_ Gallade asked.

"Yes! Now someone get me down!" Andy pleaded, but the psychic types laughed at his predicament.

"_Don't worry my friend; Gardevoir was threatening to kill me the minute she laid the egg."_ Gallade answered, still laughing at Andy.

"Andy, I'll give you five minutes to run." Kate warned, and let Andy go from her psychic grip, but Andy didn't run. Instead, he sat back down beside Kate.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you're carrying my child." Andy said softly. He thought he knew what he was getting into, but Ash never explained exactly what will happen, probably because it was far too unpredictable for the next nine months to be able to explain.

"You know I'm going to go berserk, right?" Kate asked. Andy thought her psychic abilities would calm her down and make the process bearable. Never in his whole life has he been more wrong than right then.

()

It's been about four months, and Kate was irritable. Andy barely lived to the end of each day with her extreme mood swings and incredibly violent cravings. I don't mean her cravings were outrageous (But they were), but she wanted to eat a living squirrel (Normal animals exist) one time, and was intent on slaughtering her own meat. And Andy was in literally no position to stop her, seeing how she pinned him to a wall every time she was busy doing something. What she would do to him once he was pinned was never certain. Occasionally she would slap him repeatedly, hit him in various places, or even start making out with him for no reason. Usually though, it was the second.

Andy was out gathering berries for a meal, when Kirlia (Gardevoir & Gallade's son) walked up to him.

"_Hey Andy, is Kate still threatening to kill you?"_ Kirlia asked, and received a small laugh from Andy.

"I have a war tale to tell, yes. But you do know what's going on between us, right?" Andy said, remembering something Kate tried to do just the day before.

"_Oh please, I know exactly what happened between you two."_ Kirlia said, and floated to a branch out of Andy's reach.

"Of course you know; you were right in the door way when she was trying to kill me." Andy said with a laugh. He placed the berries in a woven basket and carried them home. "But I guess I can tell you. You know how she's been having violent cravings?" Kirlia nodded. "Well, while we were sleeping, she tried eating my arm." Andy said, trying not to laugh as violently as Kirlia was.

"_Let's hope that doesn't happen to the rest of us."_ Kirlia said.

"Well, if it does, Mew be with you my friend." Andy said, and showed Kirlia the scabbed-over bite marks on his bicep. That caused Kirlia to laugh himself out of breath. He stopped laughing, however, when an explosion was heard coming from the village.

Andy dropped the basket, summoned his Aura wings, and flew full speed toward the village followed by Kirlia.

"What in Mew's name is going on here?" Andy demanded as he sensed his Raichu and a Gyarados fighting. He expanded his Aura and sensed one aura too many. One Aura that would have to be destroyed.

"Gyarados, use ice beam!" A young man ordered. Andy felt chills up his spine as he realized who he would have to slaughter-I mean fight.

"Why are you on this island?" Andy bellowed.

"Who the hell was that?" The man asked, and recalled his Gyarados and looked directly at Andy. "Andy, is that you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am Andrew Ketchum." Andy summoned his Warhammer and slung it over his shoulder. "And now that you know I'm here, Fred, I'm going to have to kill you." Andy charged forward to his old rival, but was stopped by Kate, who held him in a psychic grip.

"You are not going to kill anyone, Andy." Kate said, and lifted him towards her. "Raichu, don't let the man move." Raichu obeyed without question, and wrapped his tail around Fred's neck.

Kate forced Andy onto a chair that was placed in the living room, and kept him there with psychic bonds. "Who is that guy?" She asked.

"His name's Fred; he is an old rival of mine." Andy said fearfully. He had literally no idea on what Kate was going to do.

"Are you able to talk to him?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Yes…" Andy replied nervously. He felt the psychic bonds release themselves from his body.

"Then go and talk to him. The only killing done around here will be me to you." Kate threatened, and pushed Andy out the door, and in front of a choking Fred.

"Raichu, let go of him." Andy ordered, and Raichu reluctantly obeyed.

"What was that for?" Fred asked as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Fred, walk with me." Andy said, and was followed by Fred. "So you are probably wondering why I've been here for the past two years."

"Yeah, you've been considered dead for about a year. Ash went into frenzy at the league; not a single Pokémon made it past his Bulbasaur." Fred said as he remembered his pitiful attempt.

"Well, I'm stuck on this island for another three years, and so are you." Andy said, and received a confused look from Fred.

"You can't force me to stay here, it's against the law." Fred stated, and was laughed at.

"The law doesn't apply to a dead man. Anyways, in three years the terrorist group called 'Army of the Old Gods' will start a war with all of Kanto and Johto." Andy explained. He and Fred talked for some time before Fred brought up Kate.

"So who's the psychic girl?" Fred asked as he and Andy sat down beside a tree.

"That's my girlfriend, Kate, but you call her Katherine." Andy said, and made small Aura Spheres in his hands that lit up the shadowed area so Fred wouldn't have to strain his eyes.

"So you like 'em violent?" Fred asked in a joking manner, and received a laugh from Andy.

"No, she's usually calm and collected." Andy replied, remembering when Kate threatened to kill him the _first_ time.

"So what's making her crazy?" Fred asked, and immediately regretted it after remembering Andy tried killing him only an hour ago.

"Well," Andy started in a nervous tone, "I _kind_ of got her pregnant four months back." Andy said, and scratched his beard. Fred looked at him as if he were an optical illusion.

"Wait, you did what with who and… What?" Fred asked cosmetically. Andy stifled a laugh at both Fred's disbelief and remembering something his uncle told him.

"Word of advice; never get a psychic pregnant." Andy said, and continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked.

"Just remembering something my uncle said to me at my birthday party." Andy said, and ran his hands through his light brown hair. "First, I have to tell you that in Hoenn, Pokémon and Human relationships are legal. So his Gardevoir that he met when he was only eight or so became his wife."

"Wait, what? You're confusing me." Fred said, but was waved off by Andy.

"Anyways, my uncle, Max, stopped his adventure through the leagues as soon as they got married, and let a few years go by before having a kid. But my birthday was right around the corner, and Gardevoir was apparently torturing him with her wild mood swings. So he used my birthday as an excuse to escape her." Andy said, remembering when Max told him the story, and received a laugh from Fred.

"So in short; you fucked up?" Fred asked as he got up. Andy dispelled the Aura Spheres and got up as well.

"You have no bloody idea." Andy replied.

**/AUTHOUR'S NOTE/ So just to put Andy through even more hell, I've decided he has a baby with Kate. I'm one evil bastard, aren't I? So I made Fred reappear out of nowhere with his mighty Gyarados.**

**Okay, here are the Pokémon teams.**

**Andy: Gardevoir, Lucario, Raichu, Steelix, Pidgeot, Charizard**

**Kate: Not a trainer**

**Fred: Gyarados, Blastoise, Gengar, Areodactyl, Espeon, Dragonite**

**Well, I think there's nothing more to the Author's Note except the usual send-off:**

_**Exuent**_


	13. Chapter 13

"**Aura speaking" (Only Aura wielders and Pokémon like Lucario can understand it)**

Andy and Kate were sitting leisurely outside on the porch while Fred was training his team with Gardevoir. Needless to say, he lost. It was a peaceful day, and close to the ninth month of Kate's pregnancy. Andy, Gardevoir, and Fred were ready to spring into action at any time, and they thanked the gods they believed in that they were prepared.

Andy heard Kate grunt in pain and rushed her inside on a bed of Aura, and set her on a bed.

"Pain… Hurts…" Kate managed, and stared right at Andy. "Get Gardevoir and Fred _NOW_!" She ordered, and Andy obeyed. He ran out the door where Fred and Gardevoir were standing. Fred had Blastoise out, but he knew what was going to happen.

"Fred, make Blastoise generate cold water. Gardevoir, get in here." Andy started barking orders to the rest of the Pokémon, and ran to collect Oran Berries he had stashed away. Lucario helped Andy gather other essentials; one of which was a berry Andy discovered that had pain-numbing effects. Andy rushed back in the house with the items, and heard Kate groan in pain again.

"_Six minutes."_ Gardevoir said, and gestured the Aura wielder and his Aura Pokémon over to where Kate was quote-unquote resting. Gardevoir was telepathically speaking with Kate while Fred came in with the water that Blastoise generated.

"**Master, I suggest grinding the berries in a poultice."** Lucario suggested, and Andy agreed.

"**Not a bad idea, my friend."** Andy said, and started grinding the berries, but was stopped when Kate took his hand and squeezed roughly and let out another groan of pain.

"_Four minutes. This is going to be a fast labor."_ Gardevoir dryly observed.

"Everyone leave… Except Gardevoir…" Kate huffed between breaths, and everyone left the room except Andy. "I said EVERYONE!" And with that, Andy reluctantly agreed.

Andy sat down on a couch beside Fred who patted his back.

"Don't worry man, she'll be fine." Fred assured, but got little response from Andy. "Andy, are _you_ alright?" Fred asked as Andy dropped his head.

"I know she'll be fine." Andy lied to himself. _'Our kid has Aura wielding and psychic abilities in their blood.'_ Andy thought to himself, and got a response from Gallade.

"_So your kid will be able to fend for their self? Not exactly a worry most parents have."_ Gallade joked, but received an Aura Sphere lazily shot by Andy.

"Not the time for jokes, Gallade." Andy said angrily. Andy wasn't in the mood for Gallade's joking attitude. Andy got up and started to break a boulder with his Aura powered fist, and received an unnecessary offer from Fred.

"I have cigarettes, if you want them." Fred said loudly, intent of keeping Andy from destroying the village.

"I don't need that crap," Andy started after breaking the boulder, "I just feel useless in this situation. I mean, I want to be in there-!" Andy was interrupted by the sound of… crying. A _baby's_ crying. "Dear Mew…" Andy mumbled, and ran inside, and into the room where Kate was holding a baby.

"Shh, he's sleeping." Kate whispered, and sent Andy an image of their son via telepathy. He was white, with red eyes and dark brown hair. Kate had him wrapped in a blanket that Charizard warmed not ten minutes ago.

"What do you think we should name him?" Andy asked softly as he inspected his son. He was close to breaking down in a heap of emotion, but managed to keep his composure. He sensed an abundance of Aura, and thought he was going to be a wielder, but Kate read his thoughts.

"He has a strong mind as well." She said softly. "We need a name for him."

Andy adopted a concentrating look and came to with an idea. "How about Aaron?" Andy asked, and Kate nodded. She knew why Andy would want to name him Aaron.

"Welcome to the world Aaron." Kate said, and held her son close.

()

Aaron is now about a year old, and easily demonstrates his Aura and psychic capabilities. He could already walk, and took a liking to chasing the most bloodthirsty being on the island.

"Aaron, what are you doing to poor Raichu?" Andy asked as Aaron shot a weak Aura wave at the orange rat. Aaron quickly jumped on the electric rodent and hung on by his neck.

"Mine!" Aaron squealed as Raichu reluctantly let him win.

Raichu complained to Andy, who only laughed at him.

"No Raichu, you can't hurt Aaron." Andy said with some flame to his voice. Andy then turned to Fred, and pointed him in Aaron's direction. "Make sure Raichu doesn't get any ideas while I go meditate."

"No problem man." Fred replied, and let Andy go do his meditation. Soon after, Kate went in the same direction and claimed she was going to meditate. _'I can't babysit two children… Dear Arceus, why did I even come to this island?'_ Fred asked himself, and thought he knew what they were doing.

()

Andy was sitting on a large rock flat, and generated Aura Spheres that circled around him as he waited for Kate. Fred probably had his suspicions, but was most likely wrong on all his guesses. What Kate and Andy were about to do was going to test their limits; in both tolerance and power.

"Andy, I'm here." Kate said, causing Andy to dispel the rapidly moving Aura Spheres. Andy got up and kissed his 'partner' for lack of a better term on the cheek, and moved to one end of the flat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andy asked, and received a nod.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this." Kate said in a cynical voice that made Andy shudder.

'_Why the sexy voice?'_ Andy thought to himself. He shook his head free of merciful thoughts. "Ladies first." He said simply, and sensed Kate running towards him. Kate prepared a punch, and threw it at Andy, who dodged quickly. She tried kicking, but Andy grabbed her foot and tossed her to the trees.

"I need to improve my hand-to-hand, don't I?" Kate asked, and Andy nodded silently. Kate started her onslaught of physical strikes, but missed Andy entirely.

Andy decided to take the offensive, and elbowed Kate in the ribs, knocking her back in the process.

The couple were training their hand-to-hand skills without the use of advanced powers in case something went haywire during the upcoming war. And by the looks of it, Kate needs more training, seeing as how Andy kneed her gut with ease.

"Do you want to continue?" Andy asked as he heard Kate's hands hit the ground. He retracted his Aura sense a while ago, and still managed to get Kate on the ground.

"Yeah, I can take whatever you throw at me." Kate said, and saw Andy laughing under his breath. "What's so-?" Kate started, but was hit in the head with an eraser. Another voice roared with laughter, and Andy expanded his Aura to find Fred with Aaron in his arms.

"I see you still remember that from years ago!" Andy roared, still laughing. Fred wiped a tear from his eye and nodded.

"Yes, and I walked here at the perfect moment." Fred said, his voice becoming immediately serious. "There are Army ships headed this way. Take your child and hide; I'll fight them off." Fred grabbed one of his Pokeballs as soon as Aaron floated down and started walking towards his dad. "And they look Navy." Fred warned, and ran to the direction of the port.

"Kate, contact Gardevoir and have her bring my whole team to the port." Andy ordered. Maybe the war is starting early.

"What should I do now?" Kate asked as she picked up Aaron.

"You don't have a Pokémon team, so take Aaron and escape to Vermillion." Andy ordered. He was intent on slaughtering every single Army member on the fleet, and didn't want his child or who he considered his wife to see his brutality.

"But I'm psychic!" Kate argued, but received Andy's Dead Stare.

"I don't want you or Aaron to see what I'm going to do." Andy said, and ran to the port where he saw his team, and Fred's, along with numerous wild Pokémon that held Andy, Kate, and Fred in high regard.

"I see you plan of fighting." Fred observed.

"You are too correct, old friend." Andy said with a bloodthirsty smile. He then turned to the gathering of Pokémon; caught and wild alike. "I cannot micro-manage you all, so you must use your better judgment in this battle." The Pokémon roared in excitement. Andy walked over to Gardevoir and Gyarados and gave them odd looking stones to hold. "Use the power within these stones wisely."

()

One of the ships halted at the side of the island, and a man with an alien, yet familiar Aura stepped down to the shore, followed by Army soldiers. The man was in his early forties, and was in a cloak with drawings of the Old Gods on it.

"State your business here, outsider." Andy ordered, and generated the Aura technique: Blood hammer.

"We are starting a war with the filthy non-believers." That voice… Andy recognized it as a piece of his history. Long, forgotten, and untouched for years. "We know who you are, Andrew Ketchum." The man ordered, and held out a dark blue Aura Sphere.

"Why should I?" Andy demanded, and received a laugh… A laugh far too familiar for it to be coincidence.

"Because, Andrew Ketchum," The man started, and lifted an Aura barrier that uncovered his face from Andy's senses, "I'm your dad."

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ HOLY JESUS THUNDERIN LORD! (Newfoundlander saying.) I pulled the old Star Wars bit there! So Ash lost his sanity soon after Andy was pronounced dead, joined the Army of the Old Gods, and is now in charge of a whole Navy fleet. Kill me if you want, but I'm a sadistic bastard that enjoys putting his characters through heavy psychological trauma. Well, review what you want to see in the next chapter!**

_**Exeunt**_


	14. Chapter 14

Andy's Aura sense focused on the man who claimed to be Ash. He expanded his Aura further, and sensed a small feline creature in a cage. Andy remembered the Aura signature it had.

"You _captured_ Mew." Andy said with flame. Fred reached for a hunting knife he kept on him, but Andy stopped him with a low energy Aura wave. Andy turned to Fred and said, "We fight like men, Fred, not like dogs."

Ash dispelled his Aura Sphere and took a step towards his son. "This is your last chance. If you don't join, we _will_ have to kill you, your friend, and these Pokémon." Ash said, and held Andy up by the collar of his shirt. "What's it going to be _boy?"_ Ash asked in a growling tone, and received Andy spitting in his face.

"We'll settle this with an Aura dual." Andy said, and ripped Ash's hand away from his shirt. Ash slowly nodded and backed away.

When grunts tried to rush Andy, Ash stopped them. "You heard him you pitiful idiots; we are battling using Aura. Now the rules are simple, we must say our techniques aloud, there will be no use of Pokémon, and this is a battle for the island." Ash announced, and gestured his aging Pikachu to a soft bed that was being brought out by grunts.

"Aura technique: Blood hammer!" Andy charged toward the man he used to call Dad, but missed his attack as Ash dodged.

"Aura technique: Halberd!" Ash wasn't intent on breaking Andy; he was legitimately trying to kill his own son. Ash swung down with the large two-handed axe, and Andy swiftly brought up his Blood hammer to block.

"Aura technique: Nature's might!" Andy flowed his Aura to the surrounding environment, and quickly gained control of the rocks, plants, dirt, etc. He made the dirt erect a prison around Ash, and quickly shot hundreds of sharp rocks at the dirt prison. He was sure Ash was dead, but didn't want to take any chances, so he forced his Aura through the dirt walls in a pulse.

"Nice try kiddo." Ash taunted from inside the dirt. "Aura technique: Dragon might!" Ash rushed Andy with Aura filled limbs. It would have been near impossible to dodge Ash's melee onslaught, but thanks to his blindness, Andy had a faster reaction time than most people on the planet. Ash did get one hit in, and that caused Andy to fly into a rock anime-style.

"Bitch…" Andy groaned as he got back up.

"Guess that makes you a son of a bitch." Ash said humorously. He started to rush Andy again with his powered up fists, but Andy merely grabbed his right hand. Then he grabbed the left. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Ash asked in a fearful tone as he felt his Aura draining.

"I'm the Being of Aura." Andy stated, and drained Ash's Aura further. "What I can do is not limited by my own Aura." Andy rushed Ash's weakened body with regular punches and kicks. **"I can drain Aura!"**

Ash had one last technique that could wipe Andy off the island in a heap of torn organs, but it would be incredibly risky. _'He would need to know a draconic attack.'_ Ash thought to himself, and entered a brief meditation state, where he let _iridescent _energy flow and mix with his dark blue Aura. Some of his sanity was sacrificed, but it was for a good cause.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE: DRACONIC POWER!"** Both father and son yelled at the same time in Aura speech. Andy summoned a katana that would house the massive energy, while Ash forged a spiked mace that would hold the iridescent power.

Ash and Andy charged each other, and met in a violent clash between the two most legendary-class Auras. Ash's anger, sadness, fury, and regret for joining the Army fueled the mace powerfully, while Andy's feeling of duty, love for his partner and child, and the need to finally destroy the Army enchanted his katana with might.

The father and son broke from the clash of weaponry, and Ash took this opportunity to ask his son a question. "Andy, before we battle any further, what are you fighting for?" Ash asked, and transformed the draconic mace into two powerful looking falchions.

Andy took this moment of peace to transform his katana into a large claymore (The sword, not the explosive). "I fight for revenge against the Army. I fight because it is the bidding of the Old Gods." Andy slung his claymore to his side. "I fight for the protection of humans and Pokémon alike!" Andy tightened his grip on the blade. A tear was forming a path down the side of his face. "I fight for the lives of my wife and child!" Andy started walking toward the bastard he used to look up to. The man who used to teach him between right and wrong. "And I fight right now, so you will _never_ see your grandson." Andy promised, and slashed in an ark, and Ash barely blocked, and was forced to his knees. Andy kicked him square in the chest. Ash fell over, and attempted to keep Andy at bay with Aura Spheres.

"What are you?" Ash demanded as Andy was hit with so many draconically powered Aura Spheres that would cause the current guardian, Riley, to die multiple times. The fire in Andy's Aura was beyond rage.

"I am the man who's going to kill everyone loyal to the Army of the Old Gods." Andy pointed the large claymore at Ash's throat. "Starting with-!" Andy stopped as soon as Kate and Aaron's Auras came within range.

"I sense them as well." Ash said dryly. "Army, retreat without me, and do not speak a word about this island." Ash ordered, and the Army personnel agreed with joint confusion. "Now, before your son arrives, I say you kill me already." Ash said, and Andy agreed.

"With gusto." Andy said, and pulled the claymore over Ash's head, and drove it down with all his might.

**/AUTHOR'S NOTE/ So, considering it's **_**me**_** writing this, what do you think happens to Ash? Does he die? Is it a dream? Is Andy on LSD? No one really knows except me; one of the most sadistic fanfiction authors in existence! Man I love that title. Just think about it; over a cobblestone fireplace, a gold plaque with this inscription: **_**Sadistic Bastard, Author, and Insane. Elemental-Knowledge.**_

**So, review whatever you want, because I'm going to make how the next chapter plays out based on them, so I need at least two.**

_**Exeunt**_


	15. Chapter 15

Andy swung the massive blade towards Ash's head, but stopped an inch before the sharp Aura could cut his neck, he immediately dispelled his weapon. He sensed his partner and child were within viewing range.

"Dad, I have no choice but to let you live." Andy said, and lifted Ash to his feet.

"Wait, why?" Ash asked, but soon saw a young woman holding a baby.

"I can't expose my son to my brutality." Andy explained. "Alright, Dad, you are going to help us destroy the Army." Andy ordered, and received none of Ash's arguments.

"Andy, who is that?" Kate asked as she adjusted the squirming baby in her arms. "And what happened to the fleet?" Kate gave up and handed Aaron to Andy.

While Andy rocked Aaron to sleep, he took the time to answer Kate`s question. "This," Andy started, and pointed to Ash, "is my dad. And the fleet retreated." Andy explained, and gave Kate an expression that said 'Long story'.

"So this is the high-and-mighty Ash Ketchum. Aura wielder, I see." Kate observed dryly. "So you got to see your grandson. Mind if I kill you know?" Kate asked with ill humor. Ash immediately put up an Aura pulse that would hid his mind, and Andy sensed it.

"No use Dad, she's lived with me long enough to break that trick." Andy said as soon as Ash fell to the ground. Pikachu, who was hiding in a tree, came down to Ash because he looked to be in pain.

Kate was ravaging Ash's mind mercilessly, and nearly destroyed his consciousness. She came across battles he fought, people he tortured, and allies he made in the name of the Army. She began to rip apart Ash's mind, but was stopped by Andy.

"Kate, he's going to help us." Andy explained, trying to cool down Kate, and somehow succeeded. Kate let Ash's mind free from her powerful grip.

Ash picked up Pikachu, placed him on his shoulders, and proceeded to take his Aura gloves of.

"Dad, a few rules: rule one; you obey everything Kate, Fred and I tell you. Rule two; you will not use Aura in any fashion with the exception of training with me." Andy went down a list of rules, and had Kate add in one.

"And you may not purposely influence your grandson in any way, shape, or form." Kate said sharply, and grabbed Aaron from Andy's arms.

()

Ash spent three hours explaining the Army's battle strategy, intelligence agencies, supporting politicians, and their war plans for next month.

"Wait, only a month?" Andy asked while slowly pulsing Aura around him in frustration. "I need more than a month to train my drain ability." Andy grumbled. He quickly realized his Aura pulses were getting powerful, and stopped them.

Ash turned to his son with a worried expression. "I can train with you, but I'll need to use the iridescent for you to become stronger." Ash said heavily, and received a laugh from Andy.

"Then let's train." Andy ordered. "Fred, Kate, make sure Aaron doesn't get in the way." Andy said, and received an explosion of laughter from Ash.

"So that's the bastard's name? Fitting, considering who his dad and grandpa are!" Ash joked, but was immediately punched in the face.

"Never…" Andy threw another punch. "Call…" A knee to the gut. "My son…" Andy was glowing his trademark bronze and summoned a fighting staff. **"A bastard!"** Andy began to charge at Ash, who had just unleashed the iridescent energy into his dark blue.

Ash created a bastard sword to block (Hand-and-a-half sword) to piss Andy off further. Andy soon realized what Ash had called upon, and summoned a katana that had an odd pink glow to it that ran streaks through the bronze. When Ash raised his blade to block, the katana went straight through and cut Ash.

But Ash was still alive.

"What was that?" Ash demanded. He felt the full pain of a blade cutting through him, but was still standing with not a scratch on his body. Andy was confused as well, until he sensed a psychic energy flowing through his blade.

"We will continue this tomorrow." Andy said with a shocked expression. "Fred, get me my books on human abilities." Andy ordered, to which Fred began to execute. Andy then turned to Kate, who was holding Aaron still. "Can you signal to Gardevoir? I need her here now." And within seconds, the blue and white Pokémon appeared before him.

"_What's going on?"_ Gardevoir asked, and wiped sweat off her forehead. She felt a presence in her mind enter and exit in the span of a second, and saw Kate start laughing. _"Tell __**NO ONE."**_Gardevoir said with fire, but Kate acted like she didn't hear her.

"Gardevoir, I have to ask you a question; has Gallade's psychic abilities improved since you had Kirlia?" Andy asked, still thinking about the psychic power that now resided in his Aura.

"_Yeah, he's almost half my abilities."_ Gardevoir said in deep thought. Her powers were nothing to laugh at, so Andy and Kate were shocked when she said this.

"And judging by what Kate has been so _kind_ to share with me, his power will increase, and so will your physical strength." Andy said, barely biting back a laugh. Andy's face became serious, and turned to Ash. "Dad, has Max been showing any psychic abilities after having a child with his Gardevoir?" Andy asked, making sure he could support what he was thinking.

"Yeah, he's become world famous; even in Almia." Ash said, and knew exactly what Andy was thinking.

Fred came running back to the clearing with about three books and his personal notebook stocked full of who knows what. "Andy, I found them." He panted, and handed the master Aura wielder the books. "And you'll find notes I've been taking after seeing you show beyond Aura capabilities."

Andy forced his Aura through the books, and found the passage he was looking for, and read it aloud.

"Due to the intense emotional characteristics of an Aura wielder and the impressive genius of a psychic, a child between the two would certainly be born with both abilities, and mature at a faster rate than normal people, but slow down their aging at around when puberty starts. While these babies are impressively powerful, that is not the only benefit they have; the parents will eventually gain a slight amount of the opposite ability. This will is also evident in Pokémon mating, seeing as how the male will gain the abilities of the female and vise-versa. Also, in Pokémon and Human relationships this happens, but only for the human (ie: the Pokémon gains no abilities)"

Andy's mind was cluttered with self-inflicted questions and statements.

"Holy crap I'm becoming a psychic." Andy said quietly.

"Holy crap I'm becoming an Aura wielder." Kate said at the same time as her partner said his line.

**/NOTE DE LA AUTHOR/ (Because that other one I did was done to death.)**

**So I haven't uploaded in some days now, and I'm feeling hyper. My day was productive, why thanks for asking. I watched five episodes of Dragon Ball Z, three at school and two at home, started to read Avatar the Last Airbender Fanfiction again, and wrote this in an hour!**

**I have to tell you guys about a Fanfiction rule Dr. Videogame and I formed. Basically, it goes like this: Ship, Ship, Kill, Ship, Ship, Kill, Fend off trolls, Brutally slaughter, and repeat. And remember the chapter where I introduced Kate/Katherine? In the author's note, I put this line in: 'This could end badly, or with children… So badly.' And thanks to N1kk1 Starlet (Legit user) picking up on this, I present to you; Ketchum family drama! And Andy's bastard! (Andy hits me in the head)**

**Andy: DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?**

**Wait, I thought I didn't do this character interacting with author bit… Eh, time to start plotting Aaron's death if you don't go back to my twisted imagination!**

**Andy: *LEAVES AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Good, that clears up that. Anyways, Ash did do that, and use a bastard sword. LIKE A BOSS.**

_**Exeunt**_


	16. Chapter 16

**/PRE-CHAPTER NOTE/ Pokémon speech is in underline format. ****"Poke speech"**

Andy and Ash were in the middle of a ferocious training session, and it seemed that the battle could go either way. Andy summoned his Blood hammer to crush Ash's double-bladed axe. Ash quickly dodged the deadly Warhammer, and struck Andy's side with the axe, but a barrier of Aura prevented him from disassembling the young Aura wielder.

The two were training in the middle of the village while Fred, Kate, Aaron, and Gardevoir, Gallade, and Kirlia were watching. Mostly Fred, Gallade, and Kirlia though, seeing as how Kate and Gardevoir were trying to get Aaron to sleep. The baby struggled against Kate's arms, but was soothed by the psychics.

"Aaron's going to be the death of us all." Kate said humorously as Andy and Ash were colliding with powerful attacks.

"_Only Kirlia was worse. He teleported out of sight the second he hatched."_ Gardevoir said, and looked over to her son who was intently watching the fight between the Aura wielders. He was mesmerized to say the least; he never saw an Aura fight before today.

While the two mothers were gossiping about their children, Raichu, Pidgeot, Steelix, Lucario and Charizard took it upon themselves to train with Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu was commonly thought to be the strongest mortal Pokémon in existence, so Andy's team wanted to test their luck.

"Pikachu, come out and face me!" Raichu yelled into the forest. Within seconds, a yellow blur crossed the canopy of leaves that blocked out sunlight. That yellow blur stopped right in front of Raichu with its arms crossed and tail twitching in the air.

"A Raichu?" Pikachu asked, and raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess; you believe you stand a chance against me?" Pikachu laughed, and shot sparks out of his cheeks. "Very well, you attack first."

"Such a fool." Raichu commented, and used rain dance.

Pikachu took a chance by striking Raichu with thunder, but Raichu absorbed the massive energy with his lightning rod ability. Raichu charged forwards with quick attack, and smashed down with iron tail, but Pikachu blocked with the same attack. The tails blasted their respective enemies a fair distance.

Raichu was getting annoyed with Pikachu's skill, and decided to fire a very risky hyper beam. Pikachu saw Raichu gather energy in his mouth, and also saw the beam of energy come barreling towards him. Pikachu used his fighting type hidden power attack to show this Raichu his place. Pikachu fired several spheres of energy at the mighty beam of power. The hidden power was driving forwards with such incredible power, that the hyper beam quickly dissipated. Raichu thought he was dreaming when he saw his hyper beam dissolve into the air, and actually started dreaming when the hidden power came in contact with his face; knocking him out swiftly.

"I believe I can continue with my nap" Pikachu said, and jumped back into the trees.

()

The Ketchum men were done with training, with Ash knocked out cold and Andy wearing several large bruises and many small cuts on his now-bare chest and arms. Andy walked over to Kate and sat down beside her as she held Aaron.

"You know that you're going to get yourself hurt, right?" Kate asked as Andy flowed Aura into his open wounds and onto his bruises.

"I know, but my dad is one of the most powerful Aura wielders around. I'll be fine." Andy said, and placed a quick peck on Kate's cheek.

"That's not what I meant." Kate grumbled quietly. "You know the Army is going to have powerful weapons and Pokémon, I mean, remember when Ash told us about the Iron Marauder? He controlled Celebi!" Kate recalled the story that Ash told them about a week ago.

"Yeah, I know, but Celebi is one of the weakest of the Old Gods." Andy said, and came to a sudden realization. "Wait, Celebi has highly unique abilities that not even Mew can copy…" Reality hit him square in the face as he remembered Mew was in possession of the Army.

"_And Celebi has a higher chance to break one of those Dark balls because it has domain over time."_ Gardevoir dryly observed. She looked worriedly at her mate and son, and hoped they wouldn't be caught in the cross-fire.

Fred, who was sitting on a log a few meters away, felt that he needed to put in his two cents. "Andy, what exactly _is_ Aura anyways? You've never been clear on it." Fred questioned, and saw Andy drawing thoughts, but blank ones.

Andy racked his brain, but his train of thought was interrupted by Ash who had woken up a few minutes prior.

"Aura," Ash started as he ripped off his wielding gloves, "is the force of energy that all minerals and all organic matter exert. It works similarly like natural electricity; it can flow through most things with the exception of: plastic, rubber, and things of the like. It can be called life-force, but that is incorrect, it is actually the distortion in the fabric of existence caused by living and natural things." Ash explained as he picked up a stick, and held it in front of his face. "Tell me, what am I holding?"

Andy expanded his Aura lightly, and immediately said, "A stick."

Ash pumped a small amount of Aura into it and made the object pulse its energy with existence. "Now, where is the stick?"

Andy was astonished. He thought Ash let the stick drop, but didn't sense it at all. "I have no idea…" Andy said with disbelief.

"Every object has a unique signature. If possible, you could hide yourself or others, but it is very tiring." Ash flopped to the ground and sat up. "I hope that answers your question."

Andy nodded, and expanded his range to sense his Charizard dragging Raichu. "Gotta go; Raichu's been knocked out cold- Wait, RAICHU?" Andy darted towards the woods, followed by Kate (and Aaron), Gardevoir, and Fred (Gallade and Kirlia were poking the sleeping Ash).

"**Lucario, what happened to Raichu?"** Andy asked frantically as Charizard laid Raichu in front of Andy, who soon healed his wounds.

"**Master, Ash's Pikachu made swift work of him."** Lucario said, still horrified at Pikachu's skill.

When Steelix started bellowing out deafening roars, Andy used his small psychic ability to translate the unbearable noise.

"Raichu's hyper beam didn't even phase the hidden power that Pikachu had. Raichu was taken down so quickly, it was hilarious." Steelix said with humor in his metallic voice. Andy laughed at the sleeping rat that lay in front of him.

"You tell someone who is full of bloodlust not to fight, and then they will be quicker to fight." Kate said with boredom.

()

Another week passed from Pikachu's fight (read as 'slaughter') of Raichu, leaving the group literally _no time_ before the Army declares war against Kanto. Everyone was getting ready for the departure of the island, and the air was as tense as Kate when she was pregnant. Few words were spoken during the morning, and only after a local group of Pokémon crafted a boat did anyone talk, and it Andy who broke the silence.

"What should we do about Aaron once we dock?" Andy asked, but a more important question shattered the thought. "Where are we even docking?"

Ash and Kate joined Andy in thought, but it was Fred who answered. "I say we dock at Pallet; it's smaller than Vermillion, and May or Delia can take care of Aaron." Fred suggested, and received a grunt from Ash.

"May could, but she thinks the two of us are dead, so getting her to take Aaron will be a bit of a problem, and my mom…" Ash started, and gave Andy a jolt of worry.

"Wait, is grandma _dead?"_ Andy asked fiercely, and received a laugh from Ash.

"No, not that; she went on a trip Sinnoh with Gary to help him in a psychic demonstration. You know how she's immune to psychics." Ash explained, remembering how Sabrina couldn't get into her head for some reason at his first battle royal (Chapter two).

Getting over his scare, he motioned for everyone to get on board, and started pushing the boat out to sea. Once it was on the open water, he jumped on, and headed course to Kanto.

()

The boat wasn't nearly as fast as Andy would have liked, but its slowness gave him time to think.

'_I haven't been to Pallet for four years! This is the place where I was born. The place where I gave in to lust, and started with Samantha. This is where I met Gardevoir. If the Army is threating __**my**__ home, I'm going to fight them, God damn it! I will exact my revenge against the Army; for killing Samantha, for relentlessly hunting me down, for driving Kate and I to an island for FOUR YEARS, and for making my son live a lonesome life away from other humans. I will show them my hatred for them in their blood.'_

Andy smiled darkly.

'_I'm going to enjoy this.'_

**/NOTE DE LE AUTHOUR/ Yep, I cut the five year total one short just for the heck of it. Did you like my explanation of Aura? It's a theory that works with Andy's abilities and disability. So thanks to the user alphaomega7, I realized that I WAS pushing the importance of Pokémon aside, so I'll be making them more important as time goes on. (You rock!) So with that- wait, Andy's coming out of my sick imagination again, give me a second.**

**Andy: You were thinking about killing of my grandma, you bastard!**

**Andy, I own you, this plot, and the lives of its characters; you have literally no say in what I do.**

**Andy: But you never let me have a victory!**

**YOU ARE BASICALLY A GOD, YOU IDIOT! IF YOU HAD LITERALLY NO VICTORIES, YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN EVERYONE SLOWLY KILLED, STARTING WITH AARON.**

**Andy: But you killed my first girlfriend.**

***Pulls Aaron out of imagination and holds a blade to his neck* I own you. Get back in the DAMN STORY!**

**(Andy leaves with Aaron)**

**That was a fun interaction to write. Well, you know the usual sign-off.**

_**Exeunt**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, I apologize about the underlining not working for the Poke-speech, so it will just be in normal font style.**

Andy and company dock their small boat just south of Pallet, and begin walking. Andy, Ash, Kate, and Gardevoir were scanning the area for Army personnel, but found none. They slowly snuck into Pallet without being noticed, and made their way to the Ketchum Mansion.

"Dad, how are we going to even talk to Mom?" Andy asked before he knocked on the door. "She _does_ think we're dead, and has literally no clue about my son's existence."

Ash shrugged, and knocked on the door a few times. "Instincts over plans I say." Ash replied.

The large wood door opened, and a middle-aged woman stood in the doorway. "Great; Aura wielders trying to waste my time. I told you people to leave me alone." May said irritably, and shut the door. Andy held out three fingers, and counted down from three. When he reached one, May opened the door again.

"Are you who I _think_ you are?" May asked in a shocked tone, and received a slow nod from both Ketchum men. "But… You…" May fainted.

()

When May woke up, Andy gave her a run-down of what's been happening starting from four years ago. Kate introduced herself while holding Aaron, and received numerous questions every second, but Andy told her to stay quiet.

After Andy was done talking, May was staring at Aaron adamantly. "So I'm assuming this is my grandson?" May asked, referring to Aaron.

Andy smiled lightly. "Yes. Mom, this is Aaron." Andy replied. May squealed as if she were a teenager again, and grabbed Aaron from where he was playing on the floor with a Flareon (Remember those Eevees?)

May had expected Aaron to be a sweet and innocent child who knew nothing. But she was wrong.

"Well, who's this cute little baby?" May asked in 'baby-talk'. And she got a frightening response.

"You already know my name; it's Aaron." The two year-old baby replied in a young voice. May nearly dropped Aaron in her surprise.

"Yeah, he can occasionally talk." Fred said. "Scared me shitless-" Fred was interrupted by May.

"Language!" She exclaimed, not taking notice of the Ketchum men elbowing each other.

"English, if it pleases the court." Both fathers, and Fred said, and roared with laughter, but stopped when a loud explosion was heard outside.

"Mom, take care of Aaron for a while. That might have been our que." And with that, Andy and his group ran outside to see Army personnel marching towards Pallet. Andy expanded his Aura, and sensed Mew and the rest of the Old Gods trapped and caged. "This is definitely our que." Andy muttered, and sent out all his Pokémon. "My friends, I ask you to do the impossible. We have to destroy the enemy without mercy. If any of you want to leave, you may." Andy said to the powerful beings that have been with him for years. Not a single one of them backed down; in fact, all gave off a bloodthirsty Aura with a hint of justice.

"Andy, do we just charge in with our powers blazing, or try to reason with them?" Kate asked sarcastically, and generated a delicate Aura saber.

"Dad, get a phone from Mom and call some damn authorities." Andy ordered, and started walking towards the force that was headed their way. Andy sensed exactly 1740 people, all armed with… Guns? Guns weren't exactly rare, but Pokémon were used far more often for war. The last time guns were used for a major war, was the Kanto civil war.

Andy started running towards the mass of people, and immediately started to beat them down with 'Dragon Might.' He had an Aura field around him, blocking every single bullet that flew his way. He mowed down the self-righteous bastards with glee. Ash joined his son, but couldn't keep with Andy's pace.

Kate was faring very well, assisting Fred's team while Fred himself was gunning grunts down with a sniper May had loaned him. Kate was destroying her enemies' minds with her psychic ability, and cutting down the few that could resist with her weak Aura saber.

()

The fighting took a turn for the better when the Kanto military arrived. They were led by General Surge and his electrical arsenal. The fighting did indeed take a turn for the better. For the Army.

Kanto's politicians have been corrupt by the Army's philosophy, and allowed them to become the major political party of Kanto. Ash and Andy thought this could happen, but never planned for it.

With the major disadvantage that the small group of fighters had (Local gangs, local Pokémon, nearby trainers), Andy thought things couldn't get worse. But his thoughts changed when a powerful psychic came into his Aura range, and clouded his mind. He felt this massive power before. Back in Cerulean, mere hours before Samantha died. The thoughts of the psychic were drowning Andy's abilities.

"_You can't resist my control. Give in, and the Army of the Old Gods will help you accomplish great things."_ The psychic's voice was tempting… The promise of power _was_ alluring, even to the Being of Aura. But Andy declined violently.

'_You are not going to take my mind that easily.' _Andy roared into his mind, and lashed out at the psychic's Aura, only to be pushed back mentally. The psychic's Aura was a light pink, but it screamed for blood; as if it were white, but painted with the Aura of those he killed. Andy sensed the man's Aura was _changing_ to red. Streaks of pain were cutting through Andy's mind the more he attacked the psychic's Aura. This man was clearly a force to be feared.

Kate sensed the psychic far sooner than Andy, and started to make her way to him. But she was too late. The psychic had a powerful grip on Andy, and would sooner die than let him free from his grasp.

Kate tried to attack the psychic's mind, but was defeated with ease. Her mind was clouded much in the same way as Andy's was.

The fight was ending very quickly. The gangs have been either killed or captured, wild Pokémon caught and used in the battle, and all nearby trainers killed. Blood was everywhere. The army of the Old Gods won Pallet.

Andy was relieved of the psychic's power, and sensed none of his allies alive. Not even his wife was spared. He sensed Aaron's Aura, and glad he was alive, but he couldn't celebrate. Gardevoir, Raichu, Steelix, Pidgeot, Lucario, and Charizard were nowhere to be found. Correction; Their Auras were gone. Andy went into a full rage. His Bronze Aura was _visible_ to the normal people. He was going to unleash a wave of energy that would destroy all in its path. He was going to kill every single person in his way.

He was going to enjoy it.

Their suffering would have given him pleasure.

But he couldn't do any of it.

Andy's mind went into a slowed state. He felt a pain at his forehead. It drove through his flesh. One thought passed through Andy's mind before the object could.

'_Plastic bullet.'_

**/Note de le Author/ Go ahead and kill me in the same manner I killed Andy and everyone else. You should have known it was going to end this way. I might do a sequel after I make some more works, one with Aaron as the protagonist. But that isn't likely, so screw you. Crap, here comes Andy.**

**Andy: *Fly buzzes into ear***

**Me: Hahaha.**

**Random fan: ASS HOLE!**

**Me: **_**Exeunt**_


End file.
